Touch me more AH, Suke-kun!
by nohehelen
Summary: Setelah 2 tahun menjalani LDR, Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu kembali, namun mereka harus menghadapi cobaan untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**Touch me more AH, Suke-kun!**

Pair: SasuNaru (punya pak Masashi)

Judul gaje, dan ga nyambung sama isi cerita.

Hai, ini fic nista penuh kegajean, ada lemon nya, ini pertama kali bikin fic yang ada lime nya, huah baru bikin satu chapter aja udah bikin kepala author panas.

Selamat membaca.

Terlihat 2 buah mobil dan 1 buah motor yang sama-sama mewah melewati gedung sekolah SMA Konoha. Mobil pertama berwarna merah, dari situ keluarlah 2 pemuda tampan yang gagah- pemuda pertama mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna kecoklatan, yang satunya mempunyai rambut hitam cepak, mereka bernama Neji Hyuuga dan Sai Shimura. Pemuda yang menaiki motor ninja berwarna biru tua itu membuka helmnya, wajahnya sama menawan dengan 2 pemuda sebelumnya. Rambutnya diikat tinggi menyerupai nanas, tinggi semampai dan tubuh yang proposional, pemuda itu bernama Shikamaru Nara.

Dan yang terakhir terlihatlah mobil mewah berwarna hitam, dari situ keluarlah sosok pemuda yang sangat tampan, wajahnya pucat seperti salju, rambutnya berwarna biru kehitaman, matanya yang tajam dan dingin, menjadikan sosok ini begitu keren. Uchiha Sasuke, ya pemuda ini bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke, Neji, Sai, dan Shikamaru memang bersahabat dari kecil. Mereka berempat dijuluki pangeran sekolah oleh SMA konoha gakuen. Kenapa mereka disebut pangeran sekolah? Karena mereka memang seperti pangeran, wajah yang tampan, otak yang cerdas, sangat kaya, mereka seperti pangeran bukan? Namun sayang, mereka sangat angkuh dan kasar. Tapi, meskipun begitu, semua siswi maupun siswa-terutama para uke- di SMA konoha gakuen masih saja mengidolakan mereka.

Baru saja berjalan, pangeran sekolah langsung disambut oleh para fans yang berteriak dan histeris. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Sai memberikan senyum hangat, Neji yang menyeringai nakal, shikamaru hanya menguap ngantuk, dan Sasuke hanya diam dengan wajah stoicnya. Mereka berempat pun berpencar memasuki kelas masing-masing, Neji di kelas XII-1 bersama Shimaru, dan Sasuke, sedangkan Sai di kelas X-1. Ya memang, diantara mereka berempat Sai lah yang paling muda.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiing~bel masuk berbunyi.

**Di kelas X-1.**

Seperti biasa, para siswi dan beberapa uke pasti berbisik atau memandang kagum pada Sai. Tiba-tiba datanglah sesosok pria dewasa berambut abu-abu, diwajahnya bertengger masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya- ternyata sensei wali kelas X-1, Kakashi Hatake.

"Anak-anak, ohayou. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, murid ini keponakan dari Iru-koi, eh maksudnya Iruka-sensei. Nah, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan diri"jelas Kakashi.

Lalu masuklah sesosok murid baru itu. 1 detik, kelas tiba-tiba sangat hening. 2 detik, seisi kelas menahan nafas. 3 detik, seisi kelas langsung menampakan wajah merah merona, bahkan ada beberapa siswa yang mimisan. Kecuali Sai, karena saat ini dia memandang keluar jendela, sepertinya sedang melamun.

"Umn, o-ohayou minna. Uzumaki Naruto desu. Umn, yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Aku pindahan dari Suna, ini pertamakalinya aku bersekolah umum, sebelumnya aku hanya home schooling, umn, mohon bantuannya." Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sedikit gugup, nampak sedikit rona merah malu di wajahnya.

Sai tersadar dari lamunannya 'tumben sekali kelas hening seperti ini', saat Sai memalingkan wajahnya ke depan kelas, DEG! Sai langsung terpesona pada sesosok murid baru. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto sesosok pria blonde yang sangat manis dan imut, wajahnya yang oval, bulu mata yang lentik, pipinya yang chuby, mata bulatnya yang berwarna biru langit musim panas, tubuhnya yang sangat mungil di banding murid pria yang lain, ditambah 3 garis di masing-masing pipinya makin menambah kesan manis dan imut malah mendekati cantik. Namun, Sai cepat-cepat mengembalikan wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, ada yang mau bertanya pada naruto?"tawar Kakashi. Semua siswa langsung mengangkat tangan, siswi pun tak kalah banyak."Baiklah, Yamanaka silahkan bertanya". Ucap Kakashi, Yamanaka Ino langsung senang dan bahagia,

"Naruto-chaaaan, sudah punya pacar? Kamu uke bukan?"tanya ino dengan girang, para Fujoshi di kelas langsung mengangguk semangat menanti jawaban Naruto.

"Eh? Uhh~ Yamanaka-san, aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'chan', aku kan laki-laki! Huuuuuh" Naruto kesal dan menggembungkan pipi chubynya. SSIIIIIIIIIIINGG! Crot, siswa dan siswi langsung memijat pangkal hidungnya, Sai pun memalingkan wajahnya yang tellah merah padam.

"Yare yare, benar-benar merepotkan" gumam Kakashi.

"Baiklah, Naruto kau duduk di sebelah kiba saja ya" kiba pun mengangkat tangannya. Naruto mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kakashi lalu duduk di sebelah Kiba.

"Ne, Naruto salam kenal, aku Kiba Inuzuka" sapa seorang pemuda manis dengan tato segitiga di pipinya, yah meskipun tak semanis Naruto.

"umn, salam kenal juga Kiba," jawab Naruto denagn cengiran mentarinya.

Karena hari ini diadakan rapat guru untuk persiapan festival musi panas, SMA konoha dibebaskan dari kegiatan belajar, namun setiap eskul dan kelas haru menyiapkan stand dan persembahan untuk festival nanti. Naruto meminta Kiba menemaninya ke Kantin, saat perjalanan ke sana, mereka bertemu Gaara.

"Gaara, perkenalkan ini Naruto murid baru." Jelas Kiba.

"Umn, salam kenal Gaara" cengir Naruto.

"Ya, salam kenal juga Naruto" jawab Gaara dengan senyum yang tipis namun lembut.

Mereka berjalan beriringan lagi ke kantin, semua mata tertuju pada Naruto, para seme memandang lapar , siswi fujoshi pun cekikikan dan berbisi-bisik. Naruto yang tidak nyaman akan kondisi ini hanya jalan menunduk. Dan karena tidak melihat jalan... BRUUUUUK. Naruto menabrak seseorang dan hampir terjungkal, beruntung Kiba dan Gaara menangkap Naruto. Ternyata yang ditubruk oleh Naruto adalah Sasuke, keadaan langsung hening. Semuanya berkeringat dingin, pasalnya sasuke itu sangat kasar dan sedikit tempramen. Pernah ada yang menubruk Sasuke tak sengaja, namun tetap saja sasuke menghajarnya dan membullynya di depan siswa-siswi sekolah. Sasuke geram, dan menunduk ingin melihat Naruto "Kalau jalan pakai ma..."DEG! mata sasuke terbelalak, begitupun dengan Naruto."ta...Dobe?kaukah itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Eh?Su- suke!?" jawab Naruto sedikit kaget. Sasuke tersenyum lembut, dan ini momen bersejarah sepanjang masa, semua siswa dan siswi terperangah, baru kali ini Sasuke tersenyum.

Sasuke melingkarkan salah satu tangannya ke pinggang ramping Naruto, membawa jarak mereka mendekat, tangan satunya lagi menangkup pipi chuby Naruto. Sekarang wajah Naruto memerah, kedua tangan naruto bertumbu pada dada Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, sekarang kening mereka bersentuhan, Sasuke menggesekan hidungnya pada hidung Naruto, saat ini dunia serasa milik mereka berdua.

"Kapan kau pulang dobe, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu aku hm?" tanya Sasuke dengan mesranya.

"Aku masih marah padamu teme!" balas Naruto dengan mengerucutkan bibir plumnya, membuatnya makin imut, Sasuke yang melihat itu tersenyum lalu...CUUUUUP! Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto dalam. "2 tahun tak bertemu, kamu tambah manis Dobe" ucap sasuke. Wajah Naruto makin merah padam.

"Uh,jangan coba menggombal teme! Aku masih marah padamu! Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Hei, sudah marahnya dong. Berita itu tidak benar Dobe" sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Naruto, aroma citrus mencandu sasuke, kini Sasuke menghisap leher Naruto. Naruto yang risih langsung melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. "I-ini tempat umum! Dasar serigala mesum! Pokonya aku masih marah padamu!" ucap Naruto, kini hatinya serasa campur aduk, senang bisa bertemu teme-nya, malu karena dimanjakan teme-nya di depan UMUM, dan marah juga kecewa pada teme-nya.

"eheem!" Neji berdeham. Sasuke yang tadi berwajah lembut langsung kembali ke wajah stoicnya.

"Cih! Kau mengganggu Neji!" ucap Sasuke mengeluarkan aura mematikan. Neji menelan ludah dan mundur perlahan.

"Eh, Nauto ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sasuke-senpai?"Kiba bertanya penasaran.

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, Sasuke sudah memeluknya dari belakang dan mengecup pipinya lembut. "Naruto kekasihku"jawabnya singkat. Wajah Naruto kembali memerah , Sasuke tertawa geli melihat Naruto lalu mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

"Kau memang menggemaskan Dobe-chan" ucap Sasuke dengan mesra di telinga Naruto. Ki wajah Naruto sangatlah merah seperti tomat. Tiba-tiba kejadian seminggu yang lalu teringat lagi oleh Naruto, Kejadian di mana ia melihat berita di tv, Naruto melihat foto di infoteiment yang memperlihtkan sasuke sedang berjalan mesra dengan wanita berambut merah muda. Sontak saja Naruto melepaskan pelukan sasuke dan berlari sambil menangis. Sasuke langsung mengejar Naruto. Naruto berlari tak tentu arah, tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah di atap. Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto kepelukannya.

"Lepas Suke!" Naruto meronta, tapi kekuatan Sasuke jauhlah lebih besar.

"Naruto dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!" ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, kau memang selingkuh Suke!" Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hatinya begitu sakit saat ini.

"Naru, yang kucinta hanya kau. Aku tak bisa berpaling darimu" Ucap Sasuke penuh kelembutan.

"Kau..hiks bohong suke! Hiks hiks...lalu kenapa kau bersama wanita itu hiks!" Sasuke mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto, mencoba meyakinkan Naruto.

"Dia hanya temanku Naru, saat itu ia mengancamku kalau tidak memenuhi permintaannya! Dia mengancam akan melukaimu! Saat itu aku terlalu kalap dan takut kau terluka, maka dari itu aku memenuhi permintaannya untuk kencan. Aku tak bisa memperkirakan apa rencanyanya, dia itu licik dan cerdik. Kumohon Naru, maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke dengan panjang lebar.

"Be...benarkah hiks Suke?" Naruto menengadah dan menatap pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi dari padanya. Naruto menatap mata Sasuke, mencoba mencari kejujuran, dan Naruto merasa kalau Sasuke benar-benar jujur. Naruto menangis lagi, lalu berjinjit dan melingkarkan tangan mungilnya ke leher Sasuke lalu mengecup pipi Sasuke, untuk sesaat Sasuke membatu, jantungnya berdetak kencang."Gomen Suke, aku sudah marah padamu" ucap Naruto sambil meremas kemeja Sasuke di bagian dada, menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya untuk semakin merapat pada Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum dan mendekap Naruto sangat erat.

"Hn, tak apa dobe" lalu seringai nakal tercetak di wajah Sasuke.

"Tapi..." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga dan leher Naruto.

"Kau. Harus. Dihukum. Naru-KOI" Sasuke menjilat cuping telinga Naruto dan berbisik mesra dan seduktif. Naruto bergidik dan wajahnya memerah saat cupignya terus digigit, dihisap, dan jilat mesra.

"Ngggggggh... mesum!" Naruto mengerang mencoba menahan desah dan berusaha lepas dari pelukan Sasuke.

"OH, ayolah dobe! Aku sangat rindu padamu, lagi pula kita sudah SMA, aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Umurmu memang sudah 18 tahun teme! Tapi umurku masih 14 tahun! Ingat itu! Dasar super PERVERT!" Naruto sangat kesal. Yah, hanya pada Naruto saja sikap Sasuke jadi OOC. Naruto sebenarnya mengikuti akselerasi, ini pun dipaksa Sasuke, supaya Naruto bisa lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Sehausnya Naruto masih duduk di bangku 2 SMP. Sebenarnya Naruto itu tidak pintar, dia bisa Akselerasi karena kakuasaan Sasuke yang memaksa kepala sekolah smp Naruto dulu, dan sebenarnya sasuke tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan masuk SMA Konoha, pasalnya saat mau mendaftar sekolah, Naruto tidak sedikitpun memberi kabar pada Sasuke, maklum saat itu Naruto marah pada Sasuke karena skandal berita tentang Sasuke yang terpergok jalan bersama wanita lain. Sekarang Sasuke dengan Naruto sedang diatap sekolah. Sasuke duduk bersandar pada pagar atap, dan Naruto berada di dekapan Sasuke.

"Ne, Suke?"

"Hn"Sasuke tidak menggubris, malah asik menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu mungil Naruto.

"Suke? Ke kantin yuk, aku lapar ttebayo"

"..."hening, Naruto kesal dan mengumpat Sasuke dengan sumah kasar, tapi tetap saja tak di gubris. Timbulah satu ide jail dari Naruto.

"Ne, ngggh, sukeh-kuuuuuun" panggilnya dengan manja dan mesra sambil memperdalam tubuhnya di dekapan Sasuke. Tapi, sasuke tetap diam. Naruto gemas, dan menjahili Sasuke lagi. Naruto meragkak manja dan duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dan menumpukan tangannya di dada bidang sasuke, lalu mencondongkan badannya merapat pada sasuke, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di cekuk leher sasuke. Lalu Naruto membuka 3 kancing seragamnya hingga leher kecoklatan yang begitu menggoda terekspos.

"Umn, Sukhe ngggh kun... di sini panashhhh, ayo kita ke kantin"ucap naturo sangat manja dan berbisik lembut. Namun tetap saja sasuke diam. Naruto belum menyerah. Kini ia membuka semua kancing seragamnya hingga melorot dan memperlihatkan setengah punggung, namun sasuke dapat melihat seluruh tubuh ramping juga mungil terekspos. Naruto memasukan tangannya pada blazer milik Sasuke, dan meraba punggung kekar sasuke, menggesekan dadanya pada dada Sasuke, dan menggeliat erotis.

"Ahhhh suke-kuuuuuunn, Sasuke-kuuuuuun, aku lapaaar, ngggh suke-kunn, Ahhhh sukhee, kumohon, Aku lapar, ngggggh"Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajahnya memerah dan matanya sayu. Dalam hatinya Naruto mengumpat Sasuke yang tidak menggubrisnya. Tapi...Greeeeeeep! Ternyata sedari tadi Sasuke menahan dirinya saudara-saudara, kini dia menegang dan menggigit leher Naruto.

"AAAAAKKKKKKHHHH! Suke-kun aaah sa-sakit..ahk ahk ahk...hiksss...hiksssss"Naruto menyesal sudah menjahili Sasuke seperti ini, Naruto kan hanya ingin pergi kekantin karena lapar, tapi Sasuke malah menahannya di sini, perutnya benar-benar lapar. Kini Sasuke menjilat,menggigit, dan melumat tonjolan pink di dada Naruto dengan sangat kasar, tangan satunya meremas keras dada yang lain, sesekali meremas bokong kenyal milik Naruto dengan sangat keras. Kini, Sasuke benar benar tertutupi nafsu.

"Nyaaaaaah, AAAHHHHK ah ah ah aaaah ah...nggggghAAAAKKKH" dada, dan bokong Naruto sangat sakit, terlebih lagi pentil dada Naruto yang memerah dan membengkak hebat karena Sasuke. Kini sasuke menjilat, menggigit, dan melumat pentil satu lagi dengan lebih keras, Sasuke bertambah tegang dengan adanya desahan dan rintihan dari Naruto.

"Ah ah ah ah ah sukhhheeeee ah ah AAAAH ah, sa-sakit hiks ah ah ah pentil ku aah sukhehh ahh" Naruto mendesah hebat, kini naruto benar-benar takut pada Sasuke namun sebenarnya tubuhnya menginginkan sentuhan yang lebih dalam, wajar saja ini pertama kalinya buat Naruto. Kini Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto dengan kasar. Sasuke menekan tengkuk Naruto sangat dalam, tangannya yang bebas ia lingkarkan di pingggang naruto sesekali ia meremas pantat Naruto lagi.

"Mphhhhhh ah ngggggh aahhk su-suke aah ah,"sasuke melumat bibir Naruto lebih dari 10 menit, kini bibir plum Naruto membengkak dan memerah semakin menggoda, ditambah, wajahnya yang makin merah padam, mulutnya terbuka, mata sayunya dilimpahi Air mata, dan napasnya memburu hebat, tubuhnya benar lemas sekarang.

"hosh hosh suke hiks hiks sa-sakit, hiks kau membuatku ketakutan hiks"Naruto menangis dan tubuhnya bergetar, sasuke tersadar dan langsung mengecup kening Naruto lembut "Go-gomen Naru, a-aku aku terlalu bernafsu, maafkan aku Naru"

Kini keadaan Naruto benar-benar kacau namun menggoda, dan sasuke harus menahan nafsunya lagi. Bagaimana tidak, lihatlah dada Naruto yang membengkak hebat -seperti payudara wanita namun petant- dan memerah dipenuhi mark,dan saliva Sasuke, tidak hanya di bagian dada, di leher pun penuh dengan kiss mark dari Sasuke. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Namun, iya juga menyesal membuat Naruto kesakitan seperti ini. Sasuke memelup Naruto dengan lembut.

"Maaf Naru, maaf," ucap Sasuke, setelah beberapa lama, Naruto tenang dan tak menangis lagi, sasuke memakaikan seragam naruto perlahan.

Naruto memang ketakutan saat tadi disentuh Sasuke, namun entah mengapa Naruto sebenarnya menginginan sentuhan itu lagi, lumatan, gigitan, dan jilatan Sasuke membuat tubuhnya terasa terkena sengatan listrik dan membuat perutnya serasa dihinggapi banyak kupu-kupu. Naruto memeluk Sasuke, dadanya sangat perih dan sakit hanya bersentuhan sediit dengan sasuke.

"Ne, Suke, jangan seperti ini lagi ya? Suke membuatku takut tadi. Aku janji kok, kalau aku sudah siap, Suke boleh melakukan apapun pada ku dan tubuhku. Tapi, untuk saat ini aku belum siap Suke. Gomen ne Suke-kun" ucap Naruto dengan lembut dan penuh pengertian.

"Iya Naru, maafkan aku juga, ya, aku akan setia menunggu sampai kau siap" Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengecup Naruto lembut. Mereka pun tertidur di atap sambil berpelukan.

**Di pintu atap sekolah:**

"A-apa apaan mereka berdua!?" Kiba sedikit histeris, wajahnya memerah sempurna melihat adegan Sasunaru tadi.

"Ck, jangan berisik puppy, merepotkan" Shikamaru menutup telinganya, sebenarnya Shikamaru juga menegang melihat adegan tadi 'Kapan aku melakukannya dengan si puppy?' batinnya sambil meirik mesum ke arah Kiba. Kiba yang meihat tatapan Shikamaru langsung salah tingkah.

"Se-senpai apa yang kau pikirkan!?" pekik Kiba. Shikamaru memeluk Kiba dari belakang, tangan kokohnya melingkar di perut kiba.

"Hmmmh, puppy, aku juga ingin seperti mereka," bisik Shikamaru. Kiba salah tingkah , memang selama ini shikamaru selaku kekasihnya selalu sabar dan menunggu kiba siap. Entah kenapa setelah melihat adegan tadi Kiba jadi yakin. Kiba membalikan badannya dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Shikamaru.

"Malam ini, jam 8, datang ke apartemenku senpai, aku siap menjadi milikmu...seutuhnya" ucap Kiba dengan lembut lalu meninggalkan Shikamaru yang membatu. Lalu keluarlah seringai mesum dari wajah tampan Shikamaru." Oh puppy, aku tak sabar". Lalu Shikamaru menyusul Kiba.

**Di suatu ruangan tersembunyi di Konoha Gakuen:**

"Kyaaaa! Baru begitu saja sudah sangat hot, apalagi seterusnya!? Mereka serasi sekali, Aduh mana tisuenya Karin!? Aku mimisan lagi" Pekik Ino girang.

"ini tisuenya Ino" ucap Karin sambil menyerahkan tisue.

"Hei, Ino, Ten-ten, Hinata , bagaimana kalau kita hasut Naru-chan suapa siap lebih cepat!" ajak Karin dengan semangat 45.

"SETUJU!"ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Khukhukhukhu tunggu saja Sasunaru! Akan kami buat kalian lebih HOT"

Ternyata, mereka adalah sekumpulan fujoshi gila yang memasang kamera pengintai hampir di setiap sudut SMA Konoha Gakuen untuk menanggkap adegan seme-uke yang sedang brmesraan. Dan tadi, kebetulan mereka berempat yang sedang tugas menjaga ruangan "Club Fujoshi Konoha", dan akhirnya mereka melihat adegan tadi.

**Di temppat lain:**

"Naruto Uzumaki,eh? Dasar menjijikan! Sasuke adalah milikku! Akan ku hancurkan kau Uzumaki sialan!"

"Tenang, Naru-chan adalah bagianku, dia milikku, ambil saja sasuke, jangan sakiti Naru-chan"

"Terserah kau saja, yang penting sasuke harus jatuh dalam pelukanku!"

**Omake **

Setelah kejadian di atap, Sasuke dan Naruto pergi ke kantin dan bergabung bersama dengan NejiGaa dan ShikaKiba. Naruto berjalan tertatih karena bokongnya terasa sakit akibat remasan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke? Kini ia membantu Naruto berjalan, namun wajahnya seperti orang tanpa dosa, padahal dia yang membuat Naruto seperti ini. Saat berjalan, semua pandangan tertuju pada mereka.

"Ini gara-gara kau dasar Teme MESUM!" pekik Naruto.

"Hn, dobe"

"Jangan panggil aku DOBE, Teme!"

"Baiklah sayang"ucap Sasuke dengan tampang stoicnya. BLUSH!wajah Naruto memerah.

Gaara melihat ada yang aneh dari Naruto.

"Naru, kenapa kau berjalan seperti itu?, dan kenapa bibirmu bengkak? Eh itu apa merah-merah di lehermu ? eh, Kiba, hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana ya? Naruto dadamu sedikit menonjol...oh, kau sudah naik tingkat dengan Sasuke-senpai ya?" gaara tersenyum penuh arti setelah menyadari kenehan pada kedaan Naruto sekarang. Naruto salah tingkah atas pertanyaan Gaara, Kiba hanya terkikik geli.

"Uh, Suke mereka menyebalkan,...aw perih" Naruto menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dekapan Sasuke, meskipun dadanya masih terasa perih. Sasuke yang melihat sifat manja Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Naruto, dan memberikan deathglare untuk Kiba dan Gaara, tak lupa juga pada Neji dan Shikamaru yang memberikan tatapan penuh arti. Mereka tidak sadar kalau sesosok teman mereka yang terlupakan sedang memandang tajam kearah Sasuke.

Tbc

Sorry gaje

Silahkan repiew nya

^^nohehelen


	2. Chapter 2

**Touch me more AH, Suke-kun!**

Pair: SasuNaru (Pak Masashi punya ini)

Disini saya bikin Sasuke jadi pervert, dan Naruto jadi cowo cantik, banyak typo, gaje, abal, LIME! Alur cepet, sumpeh kaga .

Balasan review sudah saya balas lewat pm, hehe.

Thanks buat review nya .

Enjoy

Pagi ini, di kelas X-1 sedang diadakan rapat kelas untuk menentukan stand kelas dan pertunjukan persembahan untuk festival musim panas SMA Konoha Gakuen. Sai selaku ketua kelas memimpin jalannya rapat, meskipun siswi di kelas tidak memperhatikan omongan Sai, malah memandangi Sai dengan tatapan kagum.

"Nah, ada yang punya ide untuk stand kelas?"Sai bertanya. Salah seorang siswa dikelas mengangkat tangannya memberi usul.

"Bagaimana kalau maid caffe?"ucap salah siswa bernama suigetsu.

"Ih, itu sudah terlalu mainstream sui!" timbrung Ino. Karin mengangkat tangannya.

"Tidak, menurutku ide Sui bagus! Kita buat maid caffe, tapi... bukan sembarang maid caffe!" pekik Karin sangat semangat. Yang lain penasaran dan langsung memfokuskan diri pada Karin.

"Jelaskan Karin-chan" Kata Sai. Karin sedikit blushing namun kembali fokus untuk mengatakan ide nistanya.

"Iya, jadi kita buat maid caffe yang tidak mainstream. Jadi kita bagi beberapa kategori pelanggan. Pelanggan pertama, adalah pelanggan biasa yang akan dilayani maid sebagaimana biasanya. Lalu, pelanggan yang kedua adalah pelanggan VIP, pelanggan yang akan dilayani oleh maid yang dia inginkan, dan yang terakhir adalah pelanggan pelelang."

"HAH PELELANG!?" semuanya penasaran.

"Jadi kita akan siapkan sebuah pelelangan, kita akan melelang para maid super spesial, nah siapa yang berhasil memenagkan pelelangan akan mendapatkan pelayanan dari si maid super spesial yang di lelang, lalu akan mendapat privat room." Ucap Karin.

Mendengar kata pelayanan, dan privat room, seisi kelas langsung berkhayal. Para seme memikirkan mendapat pelayanan hot dari Naruto, Kiba, Haku, atau para uke manis di kelas. Para fujoshi membayangkan adegan super hot, para lelaki waras membayangkan hinata yang menjadi maid, dan para wanita membayangkan Sai yang menjadi butler tampan.

"Baiklah kita akan laksanakan ide dari Karin-chan. Karin-chan, silahkan kau atur semuanya. Nah, sekarang kita akan memvote siapa yang akan menjadi maid biasa, dan maid super spesial. Sekarang tulis nama kandidat di kertas kalian, kalian bebas memilih siapa saja" ucap Sai. Lalu setelah memvoteing, Karin mengumumkan hasilnya. Saat melihat hasilnya, seringai kemenangan muncul diwajah cantiknya,

"Maid biasa ada aku, Ino, Hinata, Ten-ten, Temari, dan heee? Sai?"

"Apa? Aku?" Sai kaget juga, padahal dia berharap jadi butler saja 'meepotkan deh' ujarnya

"Ba-bagaimana Sai? Mau diganti saja?" ucap Karin ragu, keringat bercucuran di peipisnya.

"Tidak, aku akan jadi maid" semuanya kaget dan terperangah tak percaya. Lalu Karin berdeham dan mengumumkan hasil selanjutnya.

"Yang jadi butler Suigetsu, Menma, Konohamaru, Shino, Kimimaro, dan Ukon. Dan yang jadi maid super spesial Haku, Kiba dan...kyaaaa! Naru-chan!"pekik Karin senang. Naruto dan Kiba melongo mendengar hasilnya. Para seme langsung berteriak 'horaaay!' awalnya Naruto tidak mau dan menolak, namun setelah berdebat dengan Karin akhirnya Naruto mau. Dan sekarang, Naruto dan para maid serta butler yang telah di pilih sedang mencoba pakaian untuk festival yang akan diadakan 5 hari lagi. Anak- anak kelas X-XII sedang mencoba pakaian untuk tampil maupun keerluan stand kelas masing- masing di gedung teater. Ino dan Karin menyeringai saat menyiapkan seragam maid yang super 'WOW' untuk Naruto.

Di kelas XII-1

"Hei! Shika, Sasuke, mau ikut ke ruang teater tidak?" ajak Neji.

"Disana ada apa memangnya?" tanya Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Kalian ga tau ya? Semua pengisi acara dan pengurus stand dari semua kelas sedang mencoba pakaian dan kostum. Kudengar uke kalian akan jadi maid. Aku sih mau lihat Gaara-chan."jelas Neji.

"AKU IKUT!" ucap Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Mereka pun pergi keruang teater.

Di ruang teater

Terlihat semua siswa maupun siswi melihat kelas X-1, sudah berjejer maid dan butler. Lalu keluarlah Haku, para seme berteriak kencang dan di hadiahi deathglare dari Zabuza. Kiba pun menyusul keluar, Shikamaru yang baru masuk sontak salah tingkah dan memerah wajahnya. Shikamaru langsung menghampiri kiba dan menggenggam tangan Kiba lalu berbisik di telinga Kiba.

"Kamu manis sekali puppy" Kiba kaget dan salah tingkah lalu menunduk dengan muka memerah. Shikamaru mengusap pipi Kiba, sedang romantis-romantisnya suasana di gedung teater, tiba-tiba sebuah pekikan mengacaukan suasana.

"Aku ga mau Ino! Ini memalukan! Huwaaaaa aku ga mau pake baju ini! Lepaskan akuuuu!" teriak Naruto dari dalam ruang rias yang disediakan untuk kelas X-1. Sontak semua mengalihkan diri pada ruangan itu.

"Jangan keras kepala Naru-chan! Ayo keluar! Biarkan teman-teman mengomentari penampilanmu!" pekik Ino. Dan beberpa saat kemudian, pintu ruangan itu dibuka paksa oleh Ino yang menyeret Naruto.

1 detik...semuanya menahan nafas kecuali beberapa orang yang sudah berpasangan

2 detik...semuanya melotot dengan muka memerah.

3 detik...semua seme bersiul menggoda dan berteriak. Ino dan Karin menyeringai senang.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, wajahnya memanas, Sasuke langsung memijat pangkal hidungnya.

Kenapa semua orang seperti itu?

Lihat lah penampilan Naruto saat ini! Dari wajah, Naruto memakai wig panjang yang di curly di ujung rambut, wajahnya di make sangat tipis namun tetap memperlihatkan kecantikan yang menggoda. Dan yang membuat semuanya terpana adalah pakaian Naruto. Saat ini Naruto memakai baju maid berwarna hitam yang dipadukan dengan warna putih dan merah. Naruto memakai payudara silikon yang disiapkan khusus oleh Ino, payudara silikon itu kelihatan pas dengan postur tubuh Naruto yang mungil. Bagian punggung Naruto terekspos bebas sampai pinggul, terdapat tali yang mengeratkan baju super ketat Naruto, tali bra dari payudara silikon terekspos. Lalu rok super mini memperlihatkan hampir 3/4 paha eksotisnya. Ditambah lagi bandu Rubah dan sarung tangan jaring yang menambah kesan seksi dan menggoda. Naruto menunduk malu.

Sasuke menyeringai mesum dan berjalan kearah Naruto. Naruto mendongakan kepalanya saat merasakan ada seseorang berdiri dihadapannya. Wajah Naruto pucat pasi saat melihat seringaian nakal Sasuke.

"Te-teme..." dan Gyut Gyut~ Remas sana remas sini. Naruto membelalakkan mata terkejut, semua orang pingsan dengan darah yang menggenang. Ternyata Sasuke meremas dengan sensual payudara silikon Naruto di depan umum.

"Te-teme! Apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan payudaraku!" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Tidak mau Dobe, Ayo kita ke ruangan ku" Hup! Sasuke menggendong Naruto ala pengantin. Karena rok Naruto super mini, celana dalam berenda -yang disiapkan Ino- yang dipakai Naruto terespos bebas. Sontak semua orang kembali pingsan. Sungguh saat ini Naruto sangat manis dan errr menggoda, membuat libido Sasuke naik.

Sasuke sampai di ruang Osis, setelah masuk Sasuke langsung mengunci pintu, dan duduk di sofa, Naruto duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Naruto benar-benar gugup saat ini, dia jadi teringan insiden panas di atap sekolah.

"Dobe, apa maksudmu memakai baju menggoda sperti ini?hmm?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit mendesah, sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di payudara silikon Naruto yang kenyal dan sedikit besar. Sasuke menggeliatkan mukanya di payudara Naruto. Naruto semakin salah tingkah dan wajahnya memerah sempurna. Namun, Naruto juga menyukai sentuhan Sasuke, Naruto merindukan sentuhan penuh kenikmatan dari Sasuke. Akhirnya Naruto memeluk kepala Sasuke dan mengelus rambut sasuke lembut. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menengadahkan kepalanya, membiarkan Sasuke bermain dengan leluasa pada payudaranya.

"Nggggh sukhe-kunnnn, " Desah Naruto tak tertahan lagi. Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung kalap oleh nafsu, di remasnya payudara silikon itu, tidak hanya meremas, Sasuke juga memelintirkan payudara itu dengan keras. Naruto makin tenggelam dalam kanimatan.

" Aaah ah Sukheeeee... more ah ah... sukhe- ini ahhh tak terasa ahhhh, lepaskan payudara ku, Aku aaaahhh ingin kau ngggh melakukannya pada yang asli umnnnh aah" desah Naruto menjadi-jadi. Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Kau sudah siap dobe,ngggh? Hmn?" desah sasuke di telinga Naruto.

"Ahhhh iya ngggh miliki aku nghhhn shukeeehhhh-kunnnh, lakukan sepuasnyaahhhn" desah Naruto menggoda Sasuke. Kini Naruto yakin dan sudah siap.

Dengan cepat Sasuke melepas semua pakaian Naruto, kini tersisa bando di rambut pendek Naruto, dan saputangan jaring, juga dalaman berenda milik Naruto. Sasuke melumat bibir plum milik Naruto penuh nafsu. Naruto melingkarkan lengan mungilnya ke leher Sasuke. Paha kanan Sasuke berada di tengah kaki Naruto yang masih di pangkuan sasuke, lalu sasuke menggesekan pahanya pada 'punya' Naruto. Naruto melenguh nikmat.

" aah ah ah ahhhhkhh shukehhhhh,mmmmph ngggh" sasuke melingkarkan satu tangan pada pinggul Naruto, memperdalam jarak mereka, tangan satunya lagi menekan tengkuk Naruto, pahanya masih menggesek punya Naruto. Setelah beberapa menit Sasuke mulai melumat,menggigit leher Naruto.

"nnyaaaaaaaah ahhhhhh ahhhhhhk more sukkheeeehhhh, touch me more ah, sukhee-kuuunnh" Desah Naruto menggoda. Kini Sasuke membaringkan Naruto di sofa, lalu mulai membuat kissmark di seluruh leher dan bahu Naruto. Naruto menyukai semua ini, ia menyukai setiap sentuhan Sasuke. Naruto menggeliat erotis, membuat Sasuke semakin menegang hebat. Sasuke mulai melumat, menghisap, menggigit,menjilat dengan sangat kasar dan bernafsu dada Naruto.

"Ngggaaah pentil ku, ah ahhhhh ah aaaaaah Sukkheee" lenguh Naruto.

" Sebut namaku Naruto" ucap Sasuke masih menempel pada pentil Naruto, membuat Naruto mendesah nikmat.

"Ngaaah Sasuke-kunnnnnh ah ah , more ahhhhk more shukeeehhh lakukan sepuasnyaaahhhhn" Sasuke makin bernafsu lagi, kini ia mulai melakukan hal sebelumnya pada dada sebelah Naruto, tangannya yang bebas, meremas dan memilin dada Naruto yang sudah ia mainkan sebelumnya dengan sangat keras, membuat rasa sakit dan perih makin menjadi-jadi dan membuat Naruto Merintih penuh kenikmatan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH Shukeeeeehhhhhh, ah ah ah ah lebih sukeh ah AH aaaahhh"

Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan, melepaskan pakaiannya, dan telanjang bulat, ia pun melepaskan dalaman berenda Naruto. Sasuke melihat punya Naruto yang mungil dan sudah berlumuran cairan putih. Dimasukannya satu jari ke lubang Naruto, "nyaaaaaaaaahhkkk ah ah" rintih Naruto. Lalu Sasuke memasukan jari keduanya, membuat Naruto makin merintih penuh desahan sexi dan erotis. Sasuke segera memasukan jari ketiganya dan sukses membuat Naruto menangis kesakitan.

"AAAAAHKKKKH AH AH AH AH AAAAAAAHK! Hiks AAAH hiks hiks" Sasuke yang melihat Naruto kesakitan langsung meumat bibir Naruto, setelah Naruto tenang, Naruto menggerakan pinggulnnya menandakan dia sudah siap. Sasuke mencari sweet spot punya Naruto, setelah menemukannya, Sasuke memaju mundurkan ketiga jarinya.

"AAAAAHHHK Shukeh-kuunnnh ah faster aaaah lebih cepat shukeeehhh"

"As your wish baby, but not with my finger," Dengan cepat Sasuke memasukan milikknya yang besar ke lubang Naruto yang kecil.

"AAAAAAHHHHH hikss hikssss MOOOORRREEEEE suke aaahn" Sasuke memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan kasar, kini ia benar benar tertutupi hawa nafsu .

"Naruto aaahhhh, bersma. Aaah kita keluar sayang" Sasuke memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan beringas daaannnnn ...

Crooooooot "SASUKE!/NARUTO!" cairan milik Sasuke memasuki milik Naruto, milik Naruto mengenai sebagian paha Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeluarkan penisnya, dan mengecup kening Naruto yang berbaring sangat sangat lemas.

"Arigatou Naru-chan, sekarang kau milikku seutuhnya. Aishiteru Naru"

"Aishiteru mo Suke-kunnh" dan Akhirnya mereka terlelap sembari berpelukan.

**Di ruangan "Club Fujoshi Konoha"**

Semua anggota pingsan sambil mimisan, benar-benar paemandangan yang mengenaskan, khekhekhe.

**Di ruang teater**

"Shika-kun, Naruto kemana ya?" tanya Kiba dengan cemas. Shikamaru memutar bola matanya, lalu mendekati Kiba, di elusnya kepala Kiba, dan sukses membuat wajah Kiba memerah.

"Sasuke pasti menjaganya, kurasa mereka sedang bersenang-senang" senyum Shikamaru penuh arti.

"Eh? Bersenang-senang? " ucap Kiba polos. Shikamaru mendekap kiba dari belakang dan meremas payudara silikon Kiba. Kiba gelagapan, untuk ruang teater sudah sepi.

Gyuuuuuut remas gyuuuuuut tekan guuuuuuut pilin gyuuuuut.

"Eh,,, Shi-shika- kun he-hentikannnn!" pekik Kiba kesal.

"Ck, pantas saja Sasuke langsung menegang, payudara ini kenyal dan nikmat Kiba. Aku juga jadi menegang puppy" bisik Shikamaru. Wajah Kiba memerah, Kiba membiarkan Shikamaru memainkan payudaranya.

"Ta-tapi kita baru melakukannya tadi malam melakukannya hampir tiap hari, Lagi pula aku tidak suka, Kau selalu bermain kasar, apalagi minggu lalu, kau melakukannya 8 ronde non stop" ucapnya malu-malu. Shikamaru masih memaikan payudara Kiba. Shikamaru mencubit bagian tengah payudara dan memelintirkannya. Shikamaru membayangkan dirinya sedang memelintirkan puting payudara kiba.

"Ku mohon puppy, ayo lakukan lagi malam ini, kita pakai pengaman lagi ya? Aku janji akan bermain lembut sayang" ucap Shikamaru. Kiba menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah Shika-kun, nanti aku datang ke ...shika-kun, payudaraku" Kiba makin gelagapan, Shikamaru makin serius memainkan payudara kiba. Kiba menunduk malu. Kiba sangat senang bisa memuaskan Shikamaru.

"Biarkan aku memainkan payudaramu puppy, ini sangat nikmat. Tapi, aku ingin memainkan milikmu yang asli" "GGGrrrrrr dasar rusa mesum!" pekik Kiba, tapi tetap saja Kiba membiarkan Shikamaru memainkan payudaranya.

Hari-hari berlalu, festival sekolah sudah terlaksana. Bisa diperkirakan bukan,? Shikamaru berhasil memenangkan lelang kiba, dan Sasuke berhasil menang lelang atas Naruto. Dan pelelangan itu berakhir dengan desahan erotis dari ruangan masing-masing. Yahh hari-hari berlalu dengan penuh kepervetan Sasuke, dan lenguhan hebat Naruto setiap malam di apatemen mereka. Ya, sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto tinggal di satu apartemen mewah bagaikan sepasang suami-istri, awalnya Iruka melarang Naruto tapi setelah pertengkaran hebat, akhirnya Iruka mengizinkan keponakannya itu tinggal bersama Sasuke. Tak terasa sudah 3 bulan mereka hidup bersama. Hari-hari mereka penuh dengan kebahagiaan, mereka tak tahu bahwa mulai hari ini dimulailah satu-persatu rintangan yang menguji cinta mereka.

Minggu pagi di apartemen Sasuke.

"Hoeeek! Hoek! Hoek! Hoek! Ughhh" pagi hari, Sasuke terbangun karena mendengar suara Naruto yang muntah-muntah. Bagaikan suami yang sigap, Sasuke pergi kekamar mandi dan menemukan Naruto terduduk lemas sambil memegangi perutnya. Sasuke langsung menggendong Naruto ke kamar mereka.

"Dobe, kau kenapa? Apa yang sakit?" tanya Sasuke dengan cemas.

"Uggggh teme, aku mual, kepala lu pusing, badanku lemas-lemas, hoooek" Naruto berlari ke kamar mandi dan muntah lagi, Sasuke memijit tengkuk Naruto lembut, berharap Naruto merasa lebih baik. Sasuke memeluk Naruto yang hampir terjatuh.

"Kita pergi ke rumah sakit, Dobe" ajak Sasuke sambil mengecup kening Naruto.

"Tidak usah teme" jawab Naruto dengan lirih. Hup! Satu hentakan Sasuke menggendong Naruto dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. " Tidak dobe! Kita harus ke rumah sakit, sudah 2 minggu kau sepert ini, aku sangat khawatir"jelas sasuke.

Mereka pun perg ke rumah sakit Utama Konoha. Iruka dan Kakashi datang setelah mendapatkan panggilan telepone dari sasuke. Sebenarnya, Sasuke heran kenapa Tsunade –nenek Naruto- menyuruh Iruka datang dulu baru memberi tahu ada apa dengan Naruto. Hal ini membuat Sasuke makin Khawatir dan cemas. Setelah Iruka datang, Tsunade mempersilahkan Sasunaru dan KakaIru masuk ruanganya. Sasuke mendekap Naruto yang masih lemas, Tsunade tersenyum lembut melihat Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Jadi, Kaa-san, bagaimana Naruto?" Tanya iruka cemas. Sasuke mengangguk pada Tsunade.

Tsunade hanya menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi, tapi aku juga senang hal ini terjadi"

"Apa maksud Ba-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto...kau...hamil" ucap Tsunade.

"HAH!?" ucap semuanya terkaget-kaget.

" Aku serius kok, tadi aku terima hasil USG dari shizune, aku juga heran, Naruto punya rahim, ini unik sekali dan jarang terjadi"ucap Tsunade. Sasuke langsung tersenyum dan mengecup kening Naruto penuh sayang.

"Terima kasih sayang" ucap Sasuke lembut.

"Suke-kun..." Naruto tersenyum dan makin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dekapan Sasuke.

Tsunade, Iruka, dan Kakashi yang melihat iitu tersenyum lembut sampai...

"Be-berarti Sasuke sudah meniduri keponakanku!"pekik Iruka. Iruka mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan aura yang gelap.

"Kau! UCHIHA! Kau menghamili keponakanku yang baru berusia 14 TAHUN!? .kau!" dan hari ini berakhir dengan beberapa lebam di wajah tampan sasuke dikarenakan pukulan maut seorang Iruka.

**Apartemen Uchiha.**

Naruto sedang mengobati luka Sasuke.

"Aw aw"

"Aduh, sakit ya teme" ucap Naruto cemas, setelah selesai mengobati luka Sasuke, Naruto tiba tiba memeluk Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sasuke, Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan balas mendekap Naruto,

"Ada apa sayang? Tumben seperti " ucap Sasuke sambil membelai rambut Naruto.

"Ne, Suke-kun?"

"Hm? Apa?"

"Apa suke-kun senang aku hamil? Suke-kun akan bertanggung jawab? Atau suke-kun akan meninggalkanku dengan bayi kita?" tanya Naruto lirih, jujur saja Naruto memang sangat senang mengandung buah hatinya dengan Sasuke, pria yang ia cintai. Tapi, tetap ada rasa khawatir kalau-kalau Sasuke akan meninggalkannya dan tak bertanggung jawab.

"Hei, jangan berkata seperti itu, aku sangat senang sayang, mempunyai anak apalagi istrinya kau dobe" Sasuke mempererat dekapannya, Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Aku ini lelaki temeeee!" rajuk Naruto, sasuke hanya tersenyum dan mengecup pipi chuby Naruto.

"Tapi, kau yang hamil dobe, berarti kau okaa-san, dan aku otou-san"

"Eh? Benar juga ya"

"Hmmh dasar dobe, ya sudah. Ao tidur, anak kita harus beristirahat. Lihat kau juga sudah mengantuk sayang" Sasuke membawa Naruto tidur di kamar mereka. Dikecupnya bibir Naruto lembut.

"Oyasumi, Naru"

"Oyasumi Suke-kun"

TBC

Hyaaaah nambah gaje...ini udah ending, saya ga mau dibilang banci kaleng.

Saya kan cewe tulen ^^ sampai ketemu di fic gaje saya yang lain.


	3. Chapter 3

Touch me more AH, Suke-kun !

Chapter 3

Hehe, akhirnya saya memutuskan buat nglanjutin fic gaje bin abal ini,

Enjoy

Warning: boys love! Abal, alur cepat, gaje,

Di apartemen Uchiha.

Seorang pemuda manis tengah berusaha membangunkan sang kekasih hatinya dari tidur.

"Ne, Suke-kun! Ayo bangun! Nanti kita terlambat ttebayo!" Pekik Naruto sebal sambil

Menggembungkan kedua pipi chubynya. Grep! Tiba-tiba Sasuke duduk dan menarik Naruto dalam dekapannya. Sasuke mengelus perut Naruto lembut lalu mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

"Ohayou istriku, ohayou anak ku" Sapa Sasuke lembut dengan senyuman tampannya, BLUUUUUSH! Wajah Naaruto memanas, dengan gugup Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke lembut.

"Umn, o- ohayou mo suami ku. Eh, dan sejak kapan aku jadi istrimu!? Kita belum menikah!"Jawab Naruto dengan wajahnya yang merona sambil salah tingkah, dan di balas dekapan hangat oleh Sasuke."Kita akan menikah secepatnya sayang. Aku janji. Kita harus cepat cepat memberitahu kehamilanmu pada kaa-san dan tou-san kita"balas Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ne, Suke-kun, jangan memelukku terus, cepat siap-siap, nanti kita terlambat sekolah."ucap Naruto. Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya perlahan dan menarik dagu Naruto, dan voila! Pandangan mereka bertemu, 'Astaga, calon "istriku" benar-benar imuuuuut, kawai na!', wajah Sasuke sedikit merona.

"Ne, Suke-kun kenapa? Wajah Suke-kun merah, demam kah?" Naruto meraba wajah Sasuke dengan khawatir, Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut dari sang istri.

"Aku tak apa-apa sayang, hanya berpikir, kenapa calon istriku ini begitu manis dan sexy?" Jawab Sasuke dengan seringai mesumnya. Uh oh nampaknya sasuke 'bangun' sekarang, hati-hatilah Naru-chan.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang semerah tomat sekarang, jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Uh, teme menyebalkan, jangan menggoda ku! Sudah sana bersiap-siap! Nanti kita terlambat!" pekik Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke terkekeh.

"Baikah baiklah, tapi kau harus memandikanku dobe"ucapnya santai diiringi seringai yang bertambah mesum.

"Uh, dasar teme mesum! Aku tidak mauuuuuuuu!" Naruto makin salah tingkah.

Sreeeeeeeeet! Dengan satu hentakan Sasuke menggendong Naruto ala pengantin dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Sasuke mengunci kamar mandi itu dan menidurkan Naruto dalam bathub kamar mandi mereka yang besar. Sasuke membuka bajunya dan merangkak ke bathub, dikecupnya bibir ranum Naruto.

"mmmh nggggh Suke-kunnhh ja-jangan ngggh" Naruto menahan desahnya.

"Hei dobe, kau tak memberiku jatah seminggu ini. Setiap kali aku ingin memasukimu, kau selalu menolak. Aku ingin memasuki mu sayang, aku ingin kau sekarang. ... Atau, kau sudah tak mencintaiku?"Ucap Sasuke dengan suara rendah di telinga Naruto. Naruto bergidik, wajahnya merah sekali sekarang.

"A-aku juga ingin kau memasukiku sepuasnya Suke-kun, ta-tapi bayi ini menolak...gomen...gomen...hiks...hiks...gomen, aku mencintaimu Suke-kun...hiks hiks," Naruto menangis karena pertanyaan sasuke tadi. Sasuke mengecup mata Naruto dn memeluknya dan menghela nafas.

"Haaaaaaaah, jadi itu sebabnya kau selalu menolakku seminggu ini? Ternyata kau ngidam sayang" ucap Sasuke dan dibalas anggukan malu Naruto.

"Ya sudah, aku tak kan mamaksamu,..."Kata-kata Sasue tergantung, seringaian super mesum."Tapi, saat anak kita sudah lahir, bersiaplah sayang,...kau harus mau bercinta denganku 48 jam non-stop"sasuke membayangkan bagaimana bercinta 48 jam non-stop dengan Naruto 'Oh, aku tak sabar' batinnya. Naruto memeluk Sasuke.

"Mau 96 jam non-stop pun boleh kok Suke-kun, asalkan Suke-kun puas, aku siap" Kata Naruto malu-malu. Sasuke tersenyum lembut, lalu mengangkat Naruto dari bathub,

"Terimakasih sayang, nah, sekarang kau boleh keluar, aku mau mandi dulu" ucap Sasuke sambil sedikit melumat bibir Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Di Konoha High school

Kelas x-1

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru lagi. Nah, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Kakashi, wali kelas mereka. Lalu masuklah seorang gadis cantik bersurai pink panjang, banyak murid laki-laki bersiul menggoda sambil melihat si murid baru dari atas sampai bawah. 'Wow, sexy! Seragam dan blazer ketat memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh yang sexy, uh oh lihat payudaranya lumayan besar, pasti kenyal, pahanya mulus sekali!' batin semua siswa. Sedangkan para siswi terlihat risih melihat si murid baru.

"Ohayou minna! Haruno Sakura desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" sapa si murid baru dengan nada sok imut. Saat Naruto melihat Sakura, matanya langsung terbelalak..

'wanita ini, ... wanita yang digosipi berjalan dengan Suke-kun' entah kenapa perasaan Naruto tidak enak saat melihat Sakura, 'semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padaku dan Suke-kun' batin Naruto. Setelah itu Kakashi mempersilahkan Sakura duduk, lalu memberi materi pelajaran matematika. Sepanjang pelajaran, Sakura terus memandang tidak suka pada Naruto. Karin dan Ino yang duduk sebangku di belakang menyadari atapan tidak suka dari Sakura untuk Naruto.

"Hei, Ino, sepertinya kita harus mengawasi Naru-chan. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Kau lihat tidak pandangan mata dari Sakura?"ucap Karin pelan pada Ino.

"Kau benar Karin, apalagi, Sakura adalah wanita yang waktu itu digosipkan berjalan dengan sasuke-kun. Kau tau kan berita di infotement saat itu sangat heboh" timpal Ino.

"Iya, wajarlah, sasuke kan anak pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Eh, aku khawatir pada Naru-chan."Karin memandang khawatir pada Naruto.

"He? Memangnya ada apa dengan Naru-chan?" tanya Ino.

"Kau tau kan scandal di infoteiment saat itu sangat heboh, semua penduduk Jepang pasti tau..."Karin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ino membelalak

"Dan Naru-chan pasti tau" ucap Ino dengan lesu. Karin mengangguk mantap.

"Jadi, kita harus bagaimana Karin?"tanya Ino lagi, wajahnya sangat serius.

"entahlah, aku masih bingung. Nanti kita bicarakan lagi dengan anggota club. Tugas kita hanya satu sekarang."

"MENJAGA NARU-CHAN" ucap mereka dengan kompak dan mantap. Di lain bangku, Sai terus menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menyelidik,'wanita itu, awas saja kalau sampai menyakiti Naru-chan. Awas kalau dia melanggar janji dan kesepakatan itu. Ah, Naru-chan betapa indah dirimu. Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milikku' Batin Sai.

Tak terasa, pelajaran sudah selesai dan tergantikan oleh istirahat. Naruto dan Kiba membereskan buku mereka. Setelah selesai, Naruto dan Kiba memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin. Namun belum sempat mereka keluar, Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan sangat kuat. Naruto kaget dan berbalik. Belum sempat Naruto menanyakan 'ada apa Sakura?' Sakura sudah memotongnya.

"Dengar ya Uzumaki! Jangan harap kau bisa memiliki Sasuke-kun!"bentak Sakura.

"Hei apa maksudmu! Lepaskan Naruto!" bentak Kiba sambil melepaskan cengkraman maut Sakura. Kiba dapat melihat pergelangan tangan Naruto yang memerah. Kiba memandang Sakura menyelidik.

"Kenapa kau tahu hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke-senpai !? Kau kan murid baru disini!"tanya Kiba dengan nada ketus. Sakura melipat tangannya dan ttersenyum meremehkan pada Naruto dan Kiba."Kau tidak perlu tahu aku mengetahuinya dari mana, DENGAR YA UZUMAKI MENJIJIKKAN! SASUKE LEBIH PANTAS DENGAN KU! KAU HARUSNYA BERCERMIN ! KAU TIDAK SEPADAN DENGAN SASUKE-KUN! AKU TAK AKAN SEGAN MEMBUNUHMU BILA KAU BERANI DEKAT-DEKAT DENGAN SASUKE_KUN LAGI! " bentak Sakura sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Naruto sangat keras. Naruto menangis dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sakura, namun tak bisa, tubuhnya lemas.

"Hentikan itu! Ayo Naruto! Jangan dengarkan ucapan si jidat lebar ini!"Kiba melepaskan tangan Sakura dai bahu mungil Naruto, lalu pergi sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto. Sesudah sampai di kantin, Kiba memilih tempat paling pojok. Naruto menangis di bahu Kiba. Gaara dan Kiba berusaha menenangkan Naruto. Keempat pangeran sekolah memasuki kantin, Shikamaru celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan uke tercintanya, saat melihat ukenya di ujung kantin, matanya menyipit memastikkan pemandangan yang ia lihat.

"Eh sas, itu Naruto sedang menangis!" ucapnya mmasih menyipitkan mata.

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya sasuke.

"lihat tuh" ucap Shikamaru. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Shikamaru, dan ... matanya membelalak kaget, Naruto sedang menangis sesengukkan. Tanpa pikir panjang, sasuke berlari kearah Naruto, lalu duduk disampingnya dan langsung memelukknya.

"Su-suke-kun hiks hiks hiks, suke-kun hiks hiks hiks"Naruto menyandarkan wajahnya di dada bidang sasuke. Sasuke mengecup pubcak kepala naruto dan mempererat pelukannya, mencoba memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman pada Naruto.

"Tenang sayang, aku disini, aku disini"ucapnya menenangkan sang kekasih. Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru menyusul Sasuke dan langsung mendudukkan diri. Neji mengangkat gaara dan memangkunya, gaara langsung menyandarkan wajahnya di dada Neji.

"Gaara, kenapa Naruto?" ucap Neji. Gaara mendongak ke arah Neji, memandang Neji dengan tatapan penuh khawatir.

"Kiba bilang, anak baru di kelas mereka mengancam Naruto"jawab Gaara, Neji tersenyum lembut dan mengecup bibir Gaara.

"Tidak perlu khawatir Gaara, ada Sasuke yang menjaga Naruto" ucap Neji, Gaara mengangguk. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kiba.

"Ceritakan semuanya Kiba" Kiba mengangguk dan menceritakan semua kronologinya pada semuanya. Sai tertegun mendengar penuturan Kiba. Hatinya merasa sakit, sakit melihat Naruto yang bersedih, apalagi dia juga ikut andil dalam insiden ini. 'Kalau saja aku tidak membantu Sakura pindah ke sekolah ini, Naru-chan pasti tak akan sedih'. Kini Sai mulai goyah, 'sanggupkan aku memisahkan Naru-chan dengan Sasuke? Naru-chan pasti akan sangat sedih kalau berpisah dengan Sasuke. Haruskah aku tetap melakukan rencana dari Sakura? Astaga aku bingung!'batin Sai.

"Ssssh, sayang, sudah dong menangisnya. Kalau kau menangis seperti ini, anak kita pasti sedih" ucap Sasuke lembut sambil tersenyum. Semuanya membatu mendengar kata 'anak kita' yang sasuke ucap.

Naruto berhenti menangis walaupun masih sedikit sesengukan.

"umn,hiks, sayang, maafkan ka-san ya hiks" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya, sasuke ikut mengelus perut naruto.

"He-hei Sas, apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Shikamaru dengan gugup.

"Oh, maaf aku lupa memberi tahu kalian,... Naruto...sedang mengandung anakku"ucap Sasuke santai. Naruto menunduk malu. Sai kaget sekali dan PATAH HATI untuk kesekian kalinya. Sai mengepal tangannya erat.

"Na-naruto hamil ? tapa bagaimana bisa senpai? Naruto itu laki-laki" kata Kiba.

"Hn,entah. Aku diberitahu Tsunade-sama seperti itu"ucapnya lagi. Kiba dan gara tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Selamat ya Naruto!" ucap mereka.

"Umn, arigatou Kiba,Gaara" ucap Naruto. Baru saja suasana di meja mereka menjadi hangat, sebuah suara sok imut terdengar.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuunnnnn!" teriak Sakura dengan nada manja. Sakura langsung mengecup bibir Sasuke. Naruto yang masih berada di pelukkan sasuke terbelalak kaget, airmatanya mengalir lagi. Sasuke yang kaget langsung mendorong Sakura dan tak sengaja mengenai payudaranya.

"Uhhh! Sasuke-kun mesum sekali memegang payudaraku! Sasuke-kun rindu bercinta denganku ya? Ah, sudah lama kita tak bercinta sasuke-kun, aku pun rindu disentuh oleh mu!" ucap Sakura sengaja dengan keras dan Manja. Sontak semua orang menoleh ke arah meja makan mereka, ada yang mimisan, ada yang mulutnya terbuka lebar, ada juga yang langsung menyemburkan minuman dari mulut karena kaget. Ino dan Karin memandang tajam ke arah Sakura. Wajah Sasuke memerah, Naruto yang melihat itu makin sakit hatinya. Naruto berdiri dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke memegang pergelangan Naruto dengan lembut.

"Naruto, ini tidak benar... aku bisa menjelaskannya, Sakura itu dia berbo.."

PLAAAAAAK! Naruto menampar Sasuke, airmata Naruto mengalir deras, namun ia tidak terisak. Suasana di kantin menegang.

"Naruto..." ucap Sasuke sangat lirih.

" Kalau Sakura berbohong, kenapa wajahmu merona seperti itu !? itu berarti kau menikmati ciuman dari sakura kan!" Teriak Naruto.

'Aku marah Naruto, bukan merona' kenapa susah sekali mengucapkannya, batin Sasuke

"Kenapa? Tak bisa menjawabnya? Aku benarkan? Jangan-jangan Kau juga memang sudah meniduri Sakura? Jawan aku SASUKE!" Hati Naruto benar-benar sakit saat ini.

'tidak, aku baru bercinta denganmu, dan hanya akan bercinta denganmu saja Naruto'oh ayolah mulutku, biarkan aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Naruto!, batinnya.

Ingin sekali Sasuke memeluk Naruto. Namun, seluruh tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak.

"Kita akhiri hubungan ini Sasuke" Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin.

Sasuke membelalak sangat kaget.

"Apa maksud mu Naruto!? Kita tidak akan putus!" jawab Sasuke dengan nada lebih tinggi. Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"lepaskan aku! Lepas Sasuke!" bentak Naruto sambil terisak.

"Tidak! Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku Naruto!"sasuke makin mempererat peluannya.

"Lepaskan..."ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin dan menusuk.

"Tidak, kau harus dengar penjelasanku!"ucap Sasuke dengan mantap.

"LEPASKAN AKU UCHIHA! AKU MEMBENCIMU! SANGAT MEMBENCIMU! JANGAN SENTUH AKU LAGI!" DEG!

'aku membencimu!' kata-kata itu terngiang dalam kepala Sasuke, tubuhnya jedi lemas, otomatis pelukannya terlepas.

"Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan mengganggu mu dan Sakura. Soal anakmu yang aku kandung, jangan khawatir. Aku bisa mengurusnya seorang diri!" Naruto berlari keluar kantin. Sakura menyeringai senang. Semua yang di kantin makin kaget mendengar kalau Naruto mengandung anak dari Sasuke. Sasuke jatuh tersungkur, tangannya gemetar menahan tubuhnya.

Tes tes tes. Airmatanya mengalir. Semuanya diam, kaget tak menyangka seorang yang kasar, dingin, dan menyeramkan seperti Sasuke Uchiha, dapat terlihat lemah tak berdaya hanya karena seorang pemuda manis bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Sai menunduk lemas 'Naruto...'batinnya. Hati Sai benar-benar sakit saat melihat Naruto menangis, iris biru Naruto yang biasanya ceria kini hanya memancarkan kesakitan, kekecewaan, dan kesedihan. Sai beni mengakui ini, tapi, jauh lebih baik melihat Naruto yang sedang bermesraan dengan Sasuke, di banding Naruto yang sedih dan kecewa.

"Sas..." Shikamaru dan Neji mengusap punggung Sasuke.

"Ba-bagaimana ini, Naruto...Naruto membenciku... naruto membenciku..."kalimat sasuke menggantung. Sasuke berdiri, dan memandang Sakura dengan tajam. Matanya berkilat sangat tajam, amarah menguasai dirinya saat ini. Semua orang yang ada di kantin terdiam, dan ketakutan, jujur deathglare biasa Sasuke saja sudah sangat meyeramkan, apalagi pandangannya kali ini, 100 kali lebih mengerikan dari deathglare.

BUAAAGH! Sasuke memukul wajah Sakura sangat keras. Semua menjerit ketakutan. Sakura terjatuh, pipinya memerah, suut bibirnya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah, rasa sakit menjalar, Sakura terisak dan ketakutan sekarang, Sekarang sasuke seperti monster mengerikan.

"Aku muak dengan mu sakura! Aku sudah menolak mu waktu itu! Kenapa kau keras kepala! Aku tak menyukaimu sama sekali! Yang kucintai hanya Naruto! Naruto segalanya bagiku! Aku muak pada mu Sakura! Dasar wanita jalang!" Sasuke hendak memukul Sakura lagi, tapi Shikamaru dan Neji menahan Sasuke.

"berhenti Sasuke! Dia wanita!"bentak Shikamaru.

"Biarkan aku Shika! Dia harus di beri pelajaran!"Bentak Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Daripada kau menghajar wanita ini, lebih baik kau memikirkan Naruto!" ucap Neji dengan bentakan keras. Sasuke tersadar, dan duduk lemas di kursi.

"Bagaimana ini, Naruto pasti tak akan memaafkanku." Ucap sasuke dengan lirih.

"Tenang sas, kita akan membantumu supaya bisa berbaikan dengan Naruto" ucap Neji mantap, Shikamaru,Gaara, dan Kiba, mengangguk mantap.

"terimakasih" ucap Sasuke sambil menunduk lesu.

'Naruto, aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan terus mengejarmu'

Tbc

Hiyah makin gaje ini cerita.


	4. Chapter 4

**Touch me more AH, Suke0kun!**

**Chapter 4**

**Yooo minna, update nih, makin gaje, makin abal,makin ga karuan.**

**Saya sangat berterimakasih karena sudah membaca fic gaje ini,**

**Makasih buat yang follow, fav, dan Review, thanks **

**Di bagian akhir saya kasih lemot anget-anget, nikmatilah khekhekhe#tawanista**

**Flash back**

"Naruto sayang, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu"

"Pergilah uchiha-san, kau hanya membuang waktumu disini!"ucap seorang pemuda manis yang hampir menangis.

"Ku mohon Naruto, kembalilah bersamaku, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tak pernah sekalipun berhubungan dengan Sakura. Kumohon dengarkan aku. Maaf bila aku membuat hatimu sakit. Aishiteru Naru" ucap Sasuke panjang lebar. Bingung? Mari kita lihat ... ternyata Sasuke sedang memohon untuk berbaikan dengan Naruto di depan rumah Iruka. Kenapa di rumah Iruka? Karena semenjak insiden di kantin, Naruto pergi dari apartemen Sasuke dan kembali ke rumah paman tercintanya, Iruka.

"USO! Aku tak percaya...hiks...hiks...pergi dari sini! Hiks hiks, aku benci padamu!"Naruto terisak lagi. Hatinya telalu cinta pada Sasuke, ingin sekali dia kembali pada sasuke, namun insiden di kantin begitu menyakitkan baginya. Dia belum bisa memaafkkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Dengan sigap Sasuke memeluk Naruto, lalu mengecup kelopak mata Naruto. Sasuke mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto. Naruto masih menangis dan mencoba memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku uchiha-san! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan a..." kata-kata Naruto terpotong karena Sasuke mengecup bibir ranum Naruto dengan lembut. Tubuh Naruto menegang, tak bisa dipungkiri, Naruto rindu akan kecupan Sasuke, Naruto begitu rindu dengan sentuhan Sasuke. Mendapati Naruto tak memberontak, Sasuke mulai melumat bibir Naruto, Sasuke pun sama dengan Naruto, begitu rindu dengan rasa manis saat mengecup bibir plum merah muda milik Naruto, sasuke sangat merindukkan saat-saat menyentuh Naruto, menggoda Naruto, bahkan Sasuke rindu berdebat kecil dengan Naruto. Bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah segalanya. Sasuke tak sanggup hidup tanpa Naruto.

Sasuke menekan tengkuk Naruto dan memperdalam ciumannya. Naruto sedikit memberontak, namun tangan kekar Sasuke berhasil membungkam Naruto.

"mmmmh nggggh nnnnnh"desahan Naruto membuat Sasuke makin gencar mencium, menjilat, menghisap, dan melumat bibir Naruto. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto, saat mendapati mulut Naruto terbuka, lidahnya langsung dimasukan dan menjelajahi rongga mulut Naruto, Naruto menggeliat tak nyaman, namun Sasuke malah makin mempererat pelukannya.

"mmmhh aaah ngggh Sa-shuukhehh mnnhhh" Sasuke meneruskan aksi ciumannya, terdengar suara 'kecipak' yang keras. Naruto mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sasuke, membawa mereka lebih dalam. Sasuke sangat senang, langsung melepas kecupannya. Terlihat Naruto dengan tampilan menggoda, matanya sayu, wajahnya memerah, mulut mungil itu terbuka, bibirnya penuh dengan slive milik Sasuke.

"Hosh hosh hosh" Nafas naruto memburu karena brciuman dengan sasuke lama sekali,

"Kumohon Naruto, kembalilah bersama ku" Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap naruto dengan yakin dan bersungguh-sungguh.

"kalau begitu buktian kalau kau memang tak ppernah berhubungan dengan Sakura, Uchiha-san. Kali ini kumaafkan sikap mu yang tak sopan tadi." Jawab Naruto masih dengan nada dinginnya sambil mengelap saliva yang memenuhi bibir sampai dagunya.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?Apa yang harus kulakukan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Pikirkan dengan otak jeniusmu itu tuan Uchiha." Naruto menutup pintu dan masuk kedalam rumah Iruka.

Dan hal ini membuat Sasuke uring-uringan dua hari terakhir. Shikamaru dan Neji kena imbasnya.

**Flashback end**

** "**Lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan sas? " tanya Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Hn,aku tak tahu" balas sasuke lemas.

"hah, aku tahu harus bagaimana!"pekik Neji sangat OOC.

"Bagaimana caranya?"tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah serahkan padaku."Neji pergi dari sasuke dan Shikamaru. Neji berjalan ke kantin, mencari sosok penolong untuk Sasuke. Dan voila, ia menemukan sosok itu. Sosok wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir 4, Sabaku no Temari, calon kakak iparnya. Neji segera menghampiri Temari.

"Kakak ipar!"

"Grrrrrr dasar bodoh! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Neji"ucap temari.

"Oh, iya kaka ipar, kau harus membantu Sasuke untuk berbaikan dengan Naruto! Aku tersiksa tidak bisa bercinta dengan Gaara selama dua hari, karna si Pantat ayam bodh itu!"Ucap Neji sambil merengek.

"kenapa aku harus membantunya?"tanya Temari dengan pandangan- apa bayarannya?-

Neji menyeringai.

"Aku akan memberikan videoku yang sedang bercinta dengan Gaara, dijamin Hot, bagaimana Kakak ipar?" kata Neji menggoda.

"Huaaaah! Bantu saja temari-senpai!" ucap Karin dan Ino yang ternyata ada disitu juga.

"Hmmm, Baiklah... kalau begitu ceritakan masalahnya, club Fujoshi akan membantu," Lalu Neji mulai menceritakan semua, tentang insiden di kantin, lalu tentang usaha Sasuke mengajak Naruto berbaikan, dan tantangan yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Kalian ini bodoh sekali sih! Cuma pembuktian seperti itu saja sih mudah"ucap temari.

"Lalu apa rencana mu kakak ipar?" tanya Neji, Karin dan Inohanya mengangguk.

"Kita paksa Sakura mengaku! "

"Hua kakak ipar pintar!"pekik Neji.

Dan disini lah para Fujoshi sedang mengerubungi Sakura. Tangan dan kaki Sakura di ikat.

"Mengakulah! Perkataan mu saat insiden di kantin itu bohong kan!?"bentak Karin.

"i-i-itu...benar kok!"jawab Sakura tergagap.

"Kau! Cepat mmengaku saja! Kami tahu kau berbohong... "kata Ino penuh emosi.

"kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"Kata Sakura menantang. Ino dan Karin menyeringai.

"Kami akan memotong rambutmu sampai botak, dan..."

"menelanjangimu di tengah lapangan sekolah sampai kamu mengaku!"

"glup... kalian ... bercanda...kan?" tanya Sakura ketakutan, sambil menelan ludah

"Kami sungguh-sungguh, kau telah membuat pasangan paling hot seantero jepang berpisah hanya karena salah paham. Kami jadi tidak bisa melihat adegan Hot mereka di atap sekoolah atau di ruang OSIS lagi!"ucap Karin penuh kemarahan. Temari menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Kau masih tidak mau mengaku?" tanya Temari dengan nada dingin, sambil mengambil sebuah gunting kuning tajam dari kantung blazernya. Sakura diam, Temari mulai memegang rambut Sakura dan bersiap memotongnya, tapi...

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku mengaku! Aku berbohong waktu itu, aku tak pernah berhubungan atau bercinta dengan Sasuke-kun! Aku berbohong karena aku ingin Sasuke-kun dan uumaki sialan tu berpisah, sehingga aku bisa mendapatkan Sasuke-kun... puas kalian semua!" tanya Sakur. Temari, Ino, dan Karin menyeringai. Temari melepaskan ikatan Sakura.

"memangnya apa gunanya kalian memaksaku mengaku!? Kini Naruto pasti sangat membenci Sasuke-kun. Dia tak akan memaafkan Sasuke-kun"ucapnya mengejek.

"Benarkah?... Ino, Karin, sudah kalian rekam?" tanya Temari, Sakura membelalak.

"SUDAH SENPAI!" pekik mereka dengan riang sambil menyerahkan alat perekam suara.

"Oke, urusan kita sudah selesai disini. Sekarang kita temui Sasuke"ucap Temari lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang ketakutan sambil menggigit kukunya.

Di rumah Iruka

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang sibuk merajut syal, matanya sembab karena setiap malam menangis.

"Naru-chan, sampai kapan kau terus membolos seperti ini? Nanti ketinggalan pelajaran lho" ucap sesosok pria manis dengan tanda gores di hidungnya, Iruka.

"Aku tidak mau sekolah paman, aku mau berhenti saja."ucap neruto dengan lesu dan lirih.

"Paman, mengerti kau tak mau bertemu dengan Sasuke,tapi kau tidak bisa seperti ini, minimal masuklah sampai masa kelas 1 mu berakhir. Stelah itu kau boleh pindah sekolah."ucap Iruka lembut sambil mengelus rambut Naruto. Naruto hanya memberikan senyum terpaksa dan mengangguk kecil. tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi, Naruto pun berajak dan membuka pintu itu.

"Sai?"

"Hai Naru, boleh aku bicara?"tanya Sai dengan senyum.

Naruto mengangguk dan mengiring Sai sampai halaman belakang.

"Ada apa Sai?" Naruto bertanya, grep! Sai memeluk Naruto. Naruto terbelalak kaget.

"Kau tahu Naru? Sejak pertama kau masuk sebagai anak baru, aku sudah menyukaimu. Ah tidak, aku mencintaimu Naru" ucap Sai lalu melepaskan pelukannya, dan menanglup pii Naruto yang masih shock.

"Aku sakit hati saat tahu bahwa kau sudah dimiliki oleh Sasuke, sahabatku sendiri. Aku termakan oleh sakit hatiku sendiri. Lalu melakukan kerjasama dengan Sakura."Sai tersenyum penuh penyesalan. Naruto terperangah kaget, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku akan membantu Sakura masuk SMA Konoha, dan dia akan membuatmu dan Sasuke berpisah, itulah kesepakatannya. Dan bodohnya, aku malah membantunya masuk sekolah. Sakura tak bisa masuk SMA Konoha karena, ayahku yang pemilik sekolah melarangnya. Dan Sasukelah yang meminta itu semua pada ayahku. Pada awalnya ku kira aku akan senang saat kau berpisah dengan Sasuke. Namun aku lebih sakit hati saat melihatmu sedih dan kesakitan saat insiden di kantin kemarin. Maafkan aku Naruto. Kumohon, kembalilah pada Sasuke. Sasuke begitu lemah tanpamu, aku juga sedih melihat sahabatku seperti itu."Naruto menangis, kini Naruto merasa bersalah sudah tidak percaya pada sasuke. Sai hanya tersenyum lalu pamit pergi. Naruto masuk kedalam rumah sambil menangis sesengukkan. Iruka panik melihat sang keponakan menangis sesengukan seperti itu.

"Naruto... kenapa ? perutmu sakit? Kenapa Naru?" tanya iruka panik sekali.

"Paman, aku sudah jahat tak mempercayai Sasuke. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau sasuke malah balik membenciku?hiks hiks" Iruka tersenyum dan memeluk naruto.

"Tidak akan Naruto, Sasuke tak akan membencimu, justru dia sangat mencintaimu, paman bisa merasaknnya. Sekarang tenanglah" Naruto mengangguk kecil. Iruka menuntun Naruto duduk di sofa. Tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto berdering. Naruto mengambilnya dan membuka kuncinya.

"Voice note? Dari Suke?" tangannya mendengarkan isi Voice Note dari Sasuke,

**Ehem Naru, aku hanya bisa mamberikan ini padamu sebagai bukti yang kau minta.**

**Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak.**

**Meskipun nantinya kau tak percaya, tapi aku tak akan berhenti mengejarmu.**

Lalu terdengar pengakuan Sakura saat di kepung Fujoshi. Deg! Naruto kembali menangis lagi setelah mendengar pengakuan Sakura. Dengan cepat, Naruto mengambil tas selempangan kulitnya, memasukkan handphonenya, dan segera pergi keapartemen Sasuke.

Naruto menyetop taxi di depan rumahnya. Arimata naruto terus mengalir tak mau berhenti, kini Naruto hanya ingin menemui Sasuke. Setelah 15 menit, naruto sampai di apartemen megah. Naruto naik lift dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah sampai di lantai 7, Naruto langsung berlari ke apartemen Sasuke. Di tekannya password pada tombol-tombol di pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka, Naruto langsung berlari ke kamar Sasuke dan dirinya. Entah kenapa firasatnya berkata Sasuke sedang disana. Memang benar Sasuke sedang tidur-tiduran sambil memandangi foto Naruto. Naruto membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, dan langsung menghambur kepelukkan Sasuke.

"Suke-kun!hiks hiks hiks! Suke-kun!hiks-hiks" Naruto tersak dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut,namun langsung tersenyum lembut lau memeluk mesra Naruto.

"Ma-maafkan aku Suke-kun, aku sudah tak mempercayaimu,hiks hiks hiks hks Aishiteru Suke-kun!" ucap naruto sambil megecup bibir Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke membelai pipi Naruto lembut, senyum bahagia tak lepas dari wajah tampannya. Airmata kebahagiaan pun jatuh dari mata Sasuke.

"tak apa Naru. Aishiteru mo Naru, Kumohon jangan pergi lagi, kumohon tetaplah bersamaku, mendampingiku sampai akhir hayatku. Menikahlah denganku Naruto uzumaki" Ucap Sasuke lembut sambil menyodorkan cincin dengan emas putih yang dihiasi saphire yang amat cantik. Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Hatinya senang, Naruto mengangguan kepalnya.

"Aku mau menikah dengan mu Suke-kun!"balasnya dengan airmata kebahagiaan. Sasuke tersenyum senang lalu memakaikan cincin itu pada Naruto dan kembali memeluk naruto dengan erat. Naruto memberanikan dirinya melumat bibir sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke kaget, namun setelah itu menyeringai melepaskan lumatan Naruto.

"Hmm, kau menggodaku kitsune sayang?"ucap Sasuke menggoda sambil memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah, dan menelan ludahnya melihat naruto memakai hotpans yang hanya menutupi setengah paha mulus eksotisnya.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau memakai hotpans kemari? Bagaimana kalau ada pria hidung belang yang menculikmu ditengah jalan!? Jangan ulangi lagi, mengerti!" ucap Sasuke dengan khawatir, dan dibalas anggukan dan senyum manis dari naruto.

"Ne, Suke kun tutup matamu ya?" kata naruto dengan manja dan imut. Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu menutup matanya. Setelah beberapa menit menutup mata, akhirnya Naruto memperbolehkan Sasuke membuka mata. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat mendapati Naruto telanjang bulat sambil duduk manis di ujung tempat tidur sambil mengenakan bando telinga neko. Naruto merangkak erotis kearah Sasuke dengan mata sayu tertutup nafsu tak lupa wajahnya memerah.

"Ne~ Suke-kunnnnnnn" desahnya manja. Sambil menggeliat erotis pada tubuh sasuke. Naruto membuka kancing Sasuke satu persatu. Setelah sasuke bertelanjang dada, Naruto mundur kebelakang sambil mendesah lalu memposisikan dirnya tidur terlentang, kakinya terbuka lebar memperlihatkan 'si mungil sexy'. Naruto menggeliat sambil mendesah.

"Ne~ Sukhe-kunnnnh sentuh aku, kemari suke kunnnnh,, ngggghhhhhh masuki aku sayang, lakukan sepuasnya, nnnnnnnnhhhhhh makan aku rrraaaw" desahnya berlanjut sambil mengerang mengikuti gerakan kucing mencakar. Sasuke mnyeringai lalu melepas celananya. Naruto makin tersipu saat melihat punya sasuke yang besar dan gagah. Sudah lama Naruto dan bercinta dengan sasuke, jadi sekrang ia gugup.

Sasuke berjalan dengan lututnya lalu mendekati Naruto. Sasuke menjilati bibirnya sendiri, matanya berkilat penuh nafsu, Naruto makin tak sabar di sentuh sasuke mulai merengek makin manja.

"Ugggh Suke-kunnn! Cepat kemari nggggh please"

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau kali ini aku bermain kasar, sayang, kau nakal sekali sudah 'membangunkanku'. So...let's do it... itadakimasu!" serunya lalu menerjang Naruto. Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto dengan penuh nafsu, tangan kanannya meremas keras pantat naruto yang kenyal. Sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas penis mungil nan menggoda Naruto. Sasuke mulai menghisap, melumat, dan menggigit leher Naruto, tangan-tangan kekarnya yang nakal masih meremas pantat dan penis Naruto, naruto mendesah nikmat.

"Nyaaaah ah ah ah ah sukhee-ah ah nggghaaaah more suke-kunnnh ah remas lebih keras aaaah lebih sayang, lakukan sepuasmu, aaahh ah ah" sasuke menyeringai senang. Kini tangan kanannya meremas dan memilin dada bagian kiri Naruto sangat sangat sangat keras, tangan kirinya menopang tubuhnya di sebelah tubuh Naruto, Sasuke menggesek penis Naruto dengan pahanya. Mulutnya menggigit, menghisap,menjilat, melumat dada naruto.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya lalu memeluk kepala Sasuke sambil menangis menahan perih yang sangat nikmat ini. Sentuhan sasuke benar-benar menyakitkan namun nikmat sekali.

"AAAAAH AHK AH AH SUKHE-AH AH NYAAAH AH AH AH" Sasuke melumat dada yang tadi ia remas, dan meremas dada yang tadi ia lumat dengan sangat keras membuat Naruto berteriak menahan peirhnya kenikmatan saat ini.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHKKKKK SUKHE-KUNNNNH MASUKI AKU AAAH MASUKI AKU SAYANG, AAAHK NGGGGH"sasuke mendudukan naruto di pangkuannya. Sasuke mnyeringai melihat bibir bengkak Naruto, leher dan bahu yang dipenuhi kissmark dan bitemark. Tak lupa dada Naruto yang sudah membengkak sangat hebat dan memerah, oh dan terakhir, penis mungil Naruto yang menegang. Melihat itu, sasuke benar-benar menegang.

"nah, sayang, kita lakukan 69 dulu oke?" ucap Sasuke dan di balas anggukan Naruto. Naruto merangkak dan membalik tubuhnya. Lalu naruto menjilat penis sasuke yang besar dengan mulutnya yang mungil.

"nnnnh Sukheeee-ahhhhhhhh nggggh"Naruto berusaha memasukkan penis Sasuke kemulutnya.

"aaah Naru sayang, ini nikmat sekali. Lakukan terus sayang, supaya aku cepat memasukimu" printah Sasuke. Naruto menghisap dan melumat penis Sasuke. Sasuke menjahili Naruto, dia tak juga melakukan apa apa pada penis Naruto. Naruto yang sebal pun menunggingkan pantanya, dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya erotis. Dengan cepat Sasuke melahap penuh penis milik Naruto. Naruto sontak melepaskan penis Sasuke dan mencengkram erat seprai kasur yang mereka tempati.

"nnnngggh ah ah ah hisap sukheee aaaaah ahhhh ahha ahh ngaaaah ah lummmmmat sayang aaaaahhhhhhh" Naruto kembali menghisap penis Sasuke dengan kencang dan... crroooot, keluarlah sperma Sasuke ke dalam mulut naruto, naruto sedikit tersedak karena banyak sekali sperma yang keluar dasi penis Sasuke. Sasuke membelai lembut pantat naruto.

"telan semuanya sayangku Naru" naruto pun menelan semua sperma sasuke.

Sasuke terus menghisap kuat penis naruto,dan croooot, Naruto pun klimaks. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke malah mengisap kuat penis naruto sampai semua sperma keluar.. naruto pun berteriak keras

"AaAAAAAAHHHHH Sukkheeeeeeeeeeeee-kunnnnnh aaaaaaah ah!"Sasuke menelan semua sperma naruto.

"Rasaya manis sekali sekarang kita mulai..." Sasuke membalikan Naruto, dan mendudukkan naruto di pangkuannya. Naruto sengaja menggesek penisnya dengan penis Sasuke dengan erotis.

"nngggggh aaaaaah ah ah ah Sukhhe-kunnnh aaah ah ah ah ah ah" Naruto dan Sasuke kembali tegang.

"ngggh Naughty Naruto,"ucap Sasuke mendesah nikmat.

"Sukkkhe, masukan sekarang Ah ah ah"kini gantian Sasuke yang menggesekan penisnya dengan penis Naruto kencang. Membuat naruto makin mendesah.

"Butuh fingering dulu sayang?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Naruto menggeleng cepat

"Tidak langsung masukkan sukkheeee aaaah ah ah ah jangan nipple ku ah ah ah sukhhheee-kunnnnnh kumohon ah ah" Sasuke mencubit nipple Naruto dan memelintirkannya.

"Memohonlah padaku Naru" bisik Sasuke. Naruto menitikkan airmatanya

"Uggghhhhh, kumohon sukheeeee, masuki aku sekarang aaaaaah nggggh masuki aku, kumo honnnnnnnhhhh aaahhhh nggggh" sasuke menyeringai lalu menidurkan naruto terlentang, dibukanya paha Naruto lebar-lebar dan tanpa aba-aba memasukan miliknya kelubang kenikmatan milik Naruto.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHKKKKKKKKKK sukhe-kunhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhh move it ! move it! Aaaaah aaaaaaaaaaaah"Naruto mencengkram kuat seprai kasur. Sasuke memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan keras, sesekali mengeluarkannya perlahan dan langsung menghentakannya kasar.

"Aaaah sukhee aaaah faster aaaaah harder aaaah lebih cepat suke aaaaaah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ngggghaaaaaaaah more suke-kunnnh touch me more AH Suke-kunnnhh aaaah ah" Naruto mendesah sangat hebat, Sasuke makin cepat memaju mundurkan penis nya. Tangan kanannya meremas gundukan menggoda di bawah penis naruto, naruto makin mendesah hebat.

"Sebentar lagi naru sayang, kita keluar bersama"

"Ahhh sukhe-kun aaah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ngggh ah Ah"

Sasuke terus melancarkan serangannya dan

"SUKE-KUN!/NARUTOOO!" sasuke dan naruto klimaks bersama, cairan naruto mengenai perutnya dan perut sasuke, sedangkan milik sasuke menyeruak kedalam tubuh naruto. Naruto langsung tertidur Sasuke memeluk naruto, sasuke menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

Pagi hari pun tiba, Naruto mengerang, merasakan keganjalan di bagian bawah un ikut mengerang dan terbangun.

"nnghh ohayou suke-kun" sapa naruto.

"ohayou mo sayang" ucap sasuke sambil mengecup bibir Naruto. Naruto pun tersipu malu.

"Suke-kun, kenapa penismu masih memasukiku?" kata naruto malu-malu.

Sasuke menyeringai mesum dan cepat penindih naruto.

"kita lakukan ronde kedua sayang" bisiknya sambil menjilat telinga naruto. Naruto makin tersipu.

"Ku mohon jangan, kumohon tidak sekarang suke-kun,.. aku...aku...itu masih perih, kau melakukannya sangat kasar tadi malam. Gomen ne suke-kun "airmata mulai menggenang di mata cantik Naruto, sasuke mengecup lembut mata Naruto, dan perlahan melepaskan panis besar nan gagah miiliknya.

"Baiklah, maaf ya. Hari ini aku tak akan sekolah, aku akan menemanimu, pasti sangat perih kan?" Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Ah aku lupa Suke-kun" pekik Naruto riang. Sasuke menautkan alisnya heran. Naruto mengecup pipi sasuke.

"Tadaima Suke-kun"

ucap Naruto dengan ceria dan memperlihatkan senyuman manis bagai malaikat

"Okaeri sayang"

Sasuke blushing tuh!

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ini Cuma chapter selingan doang , hehehe nambah gaje bin abal,

Saat ini, sasuke dan naruto sedang sarapan di dapur apartemen mereka. Naruto duduk dipangkuan sang kekasih, Uchiha Sasuke. Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Soalnya Sasuke merengek manja pada sang uke supaya disuapi, Naruto si uke termanis di Konoha ini hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah OOC sang seme super mesum. Pinggul ramping Naruto dipeluk mesra oleh Sasuke.

"Teme sayang, kau serius mau makan ini? Bukannya kau tidak suka?" tanya Naruto lembut sambil membelai pipi Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng sambil tersenyum lalu menuri ciuman di bibir Naruto, naruto yang diperlakukan sperti itu hanya tersipu malu.

"Entahlah sayang, aku juga heran, tapi tiba-tiba saja aku ingin memakan ramen, dan itu harus buatanmu" jawab Sasuke santai. Naruto mengelus kepala Sasuke, lalu mengambil sumpit dan ramen dalam pangkuannya.

"Baiklah, maaf ya kalau rasanya tidak seperti yang Suke-kun bayangkan...AAAAAAA" Naruto menyuapkan ramen itu ke Sasuke. Sasuke mengunyah ramen itu dengan mata yang berbinar 'enak sekaliiii benar-benar iistri idaman'batin Sasuke makin OOC.

"Ne, enak tidak Suke-kun?"tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Enak sekali, kau benar-benar isrti idaman semua pria sayang" Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengecup pipi chubby Naruto. Naruto blushing dan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Uhhhh teme jangan menciumku sekarang! Mulutmu bau ramen! Minyaknya menempel nih di pipiku. Dan lagi aku bukan perempuan, huuuh" rengek Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku ukenya ini lalu mencubit gemas pipi tembam Naruto. Naruto makin merengek saat sasuke mencubit pipinya.

"Habisnya kau begitu manis, imut, cantik, hangat, hatimu juga lembut dan polos, sifat enerjikmu yang membawa kebahagiaan, kau juga sangat pengertian, kau benar-benar sosok idaman semua pria, tak heran banyak seme yang mengincarmu. Dan terimakasih sudah mengizinkan seme sepertiku mencuri hatimu. Aku juga berterimakasih padamu karena kau telah bersedia mengandung anak ku. Terimakasih sayang" ucap sasuke lembut lalu mengecup mesra kening Naruto.

"Aku juga berterimakasih karena Suke-kun mau menerimaku. Apalagi sikapku sering kekanakkan, sering merajuk. Aku juga berterimakasih, karena Suke-kun sudah mau menanam benih cinta dalam tubuhku, sehingga aku bisa mengandung anak Suke-kun. Aku berterimakasih" Naruto tersenyum manis, benar-benar senyuman penenang jiwa. Naruto kembali menyuapi ramen buatannya yang penuh cinta pada Sasuke.

"Oh iya, sayang. Jumat nanti kita akan pergi kerumah kaa-san dan tou-san ku yang ada di Kyoto. Aku ingin memberitahu aoal kehamilanmu"ucap Sasuke lalu meminum jus tomatnya.

"Eh, a-aku gugup kalau harus bertemu dengan orang tuamu Suke-kun. Bagaimana kalau mereka menolakku?"Jawab Naruto dengan nada lirih. Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan melangkah mendekati Naruto. Grep! Sasuke memeluk mesra Naruto dari belakang.

"Mustahil mereka menolakmu sayang"Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu mungil Naruto, kejadian itu jadi teringat kembali.

Flashback- Sasuke POV

Hari ini aku senang sekali. Kenapa senang? Itu karena hari ini adalah hari jadiku dengan kekasihku yang ke 6 bulan. Dan hari ini aku akan mengajaknya ke rumah untuk mengenalkannya pada Tou-san, Kaa-san, dan Aniki. Dan saat ini aku sedang menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Setiap kali aku dekatnya, jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Aku sungguh beruntung mempunyai kekasih manis dan baik hati seperi pemuda ini, Naruto Uzumaki namanya. Pemuda? Ya kami sesama lelaki, lalu kenapa? Masalah? Kalau ada, sini! Biar aku hajar, jangan salah aku ini jago dalam bidng bela diri.

"Ne, Suke-kun, Naru gugup" ucapnya dengan semburat merah muda di wajah manisnya. 'kawaiiiiii!'

"Tenang saja, ada aku. Kaa-san pasti sangat senang bertemu dengan mu"ucap ku sambil tersenyum keren, wajahnya makin tersipu! Uh oh, ingin sekari aku mengecupi seluruh wajah manisnya itu. Tapi harus aku tahan, aku tak ingin membuatnya dewasa sebelum waktunya. Dia kan masih 12 tahun. Umur kami terpaut 4 tahun, tentu saja aku yang lebih tua. Kami sampai di mansion ku. Para maid langsung membungkuk hormat. Aku menggiring kekasihku menuju ruang keluarga.

Krieeeet

"Tadaima" ucap ku. Aku heran melihat keluargaku yang diam memandang kami.

"Suke-kun" kekasihku memeluk lenganku erat, aku tahu dia sangat gugup apalagi menerima respon begini dari keluargaku.

"KYAAAAAAA! Suke-chan! Inikah kekasihmu itu?"pekik kaa-san senang lalu memeluk Naruto. Kulihat wajah Naruto tersipu. Kulihat juga tou-san yang tersenyum bangga seolah berkata –kau hebat dapat uke sepertinya-, Aniki ku memencet hidungnya dengan wajah merah merona, kulihat dia memberi jempol padaku.

"Umn, a-ano. U-uzumaki Naruto desu. Salam kenal paman, bibi, onii-chan." Salamnya sambil menunduk sopan. Aduh manis sekali sih uke ku ini. Kaa-san memeluk Naruto lagi.

"Duh, senangnya punya calon menantu manis dan sopan seperti Naru-chan. Jangan panggil bibi dong! Panggil kaa-san ya? Ya?ya?" pinta Kaa-san dengan puppy eyes nya. Wajah Naruto makin memerah.

"H-ha'i, ka-kaa-san" dia menunduk malu lalu berjalan kearahku lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dadaku, tangannya meremas mantel bagian depanku. Aku tahu pasti dia malu.

"Suke-kun" pinta Naruto dengan nada memohonnya.

"Kaa-san, jangan menggoda Naru. Lihat, dia jadi bertambah gugup." Ucapku sambil memeluk Naruto. Klik! Kaa-san memotertku sedang berpelukkan dengan Naruto.

"Kyaaaa manisnya!" pekik Kaa-san.

"Sayang sudahlah, kasihan Naruto-chan. Ayo Naruto-chan duduklah, kita mengobrol."ucap ayahku sambil tersenyum lembut. What? Tersenyum lembut? Tumben Tou-san memberi senyum seperti itu pada orang lain, tunggu...jangan-jangan Tou-san merestuiku dan naruto?YES! kulihat naruto mengangguk dan berjalan bersamaku. Aku duduk di sofa bersama Naruto dan kaa-san.

"Jadi kau dan Naruto sudah berpacaran selama 6 bulan Suke?"Tanya tou-san

"Ya Tou-san. Aku datang kemari untuk mengenalkan Naruto pada kalian. Aku meminta restumu Tou-san" jawabku sopan.

"Ayah merestuimu nak. Ayah juga senang punya calon mantu yang manis dan sopan seperti mu Naruto-chan"jawab Ayah. Aku sungguh senang mensengar jawaban Tou-san.

Dan malam itu kami habiskan dengan mengobrol dan makan malam, hangat sekali suasananya. Ini jarang terjadi loh, soalnya kalau keluargaku sedang makan malam pasti suasananya hening seperti suasana Ujian Nasional. Naruto dan kaa-san sering mengoceh, kami juga sering dibuatnya tertawa. Naruto bagai mentari untuk siriku yang dingin bagai es abadi.

Flashback end-

"Justru aku yang harusnya gugup, kaa-san mu pasti akan mengamuk saat tau kalau aku menghamili Anak tunggalnya yang masih berusia 14 tahun"ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup leher Naruto. Naruto terkekeh geli.

"Ini semuakan gara-gara Suke-kun"

"Lho? Kenapa gara-gara aku sayang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Habisnya Suke-kun yang waktu itu menyerangku duluan. Hanya karena payudara silikon waktu itu." Ucap Naruto malu-malu.

"Habisnya kau yang biasa saya sudah menggoda, apalagi waktu itu, kau benar-benar menggoda. Tapi aku suka payudaramu yang asli kok" ucap Sasuke sambil memasukan tangannya ke kemeja Kedodoran yang dipakai naruto, sebenanya sih itu kemeja Sasuke. Sasuke meremas dada Naruto.

"Aw aw Suke-kun jangan keras-keras, dadaku masih bengkak dan sakit gara gara remasan mautmu tadi malam. Dan hei! Aku tidak punya payudara! Aku ini laki-laki!" Ucap naruto kesal. Sasuke engusap dada dan nipplle Naruto pelan, -kalau membengkak seperti ini benar-benar seperti payudara sungguhan

"Maaf, habisnya kau nakal sekali tadi malam Naru-chan"bisik Sasuke seduktif.

"Ngggh hentikan itu Suke-kun"erang Naruto tak nyaman.

"Aishiteru sayang" bisik Sasuke."Aishiteru mo Suke-kun". Lalu Naruto melepaskan dekapan Sasuke dan berjalan kekamar. Sesampainya di depan kamar, Naruto membuka 3 kancing dan alhasil memperlihatkan dada bagian kirinyadan sbagian punggungnya.

"Suke-kunnh"panggilnya Naruto mesra. Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto dan menelan ludahnya 'benar-benar sepeti payudaraa, dadanya membengkak masih merah, dan uh oh nipple nya juga ikut membengkak'batin Sasuke.

Naruto menggeliatkan badanya denngan gerakkan erotis di palang pintu, memperlihatkan paha eksotis yang sengaja di ekspos. Tak hanya itu, naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gerakan seduktif.

"Suke-kunnnh come here... ronde kedua..."Naruto memasuki kamar dan menutpnya pelan. Sasuke menyeringai mesum, Bretttt! Sekali hentakkan Sasuke melepaskan kemejanya, kancing kemejanya langsung terlepas semua. Sakuke berjalan kearah pintu kamar, dan langsung membukanya. Seringainya makin terlihat saat mendapati Naruto duduk di sofa merahnya sudah telanjang, kakinya terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan 'si mungil', tangannya berpegangan pada kepala sofa. Dan uh oh! Kali ini Naruto memakai payudara silikon yang diberikan Ino, lengkap dengan bra hitam berenda. Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahnya. Tapi Sasuke tak berjalan ke Naruto. Sasuke berjalan ke kasur lalu menidurkan diri di sana, Naruto kesal namun mengampiri sasuke. Jalannya diperlambat dengan gerakan erotis. Lalu merangkak ke atas tubuh sasuke. Lalu Naruto memeluk kepala Sasuke ke arah payudara silikonnya.

"Kenyal..."gumam sasuke sambil meremas penuh kenikmatan, Sasuke menegang sekarang. Naruto membelai surai Sasuke pelan. Sasuke mulai meremas ganas payudara Naruto.

"Oh tunggu" gumam Sasuke lalu menidurkan Naruto."pejamkan matamu sayang." Bisik pun menurut. Sasuke menidurkan kepalanya pada payudara Naruto. Lalu

Klik, Sasuke memotret dirinya dari arah atas. Lalu Sasuke menjadikanna foto profil akun jejaring sosialnya.

"Sudah selesia. Sekarang... itadakimasu!" dan mulailah ronde ke dua yang tak kalah panas.

Dilain tempat:

Semua fujoshi tergelepar dengan darah yang menggenang. Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke mengganti foto profil Facebooknya dengan foto yang tadi, diujung foto itu terltulis

"Make a love with Dobe,"

Dasar sasuke usil deh

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Touch me more AH, Suke-kun!**

**Chapter :6**

**By:nohehelen**

**Disclaimer: Om Masashi.**

**Warning :BL, Makin OOC, alur cepat bangeeet, gaje, abal.**

**Huah makasih untuk reviewnya. Untuk chapter ini, saya bakal berusaha buat memperbaiki ke OOCan dari semua cerita, maaf ya. Enjoy ^^**

Tak terasa, liburan musim panas akan segera tiba. Ini dinanti-nantikan oleh semua orang, termasuk warga SMA Konoha. Banyak yang sudah merencanakan mau libur kemana, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara. Tadinya mereka mau liburan bersama di pulau pribadi milik keluarga Uhiha, namun terpaksa mereka membatalkan rencana itu karena sekolah merek mengadakan training musim panas. Kegiatan ini diwajibkan untuk semua kelas X, XI, dan XII. Namun kegiatan ini nantinya akan di beda-bedakan sesuai tingkatan kelas.

"Ne, temeee! Siang nanti antarkan aku mempersiapkan barang-barang untuk perkemahan musim panas sekolah yaa? Ya?" rengek Naruto pada Sasuke. Mendengar itu, Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Dobe!"ucap Sasuke.

"Hei kenapa kau memanggilku dobe, teme! Huuh"pekik Naruto sebal sambil menggembungkan pipi chubynya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

"Sudah kukatakan kan dobe, kau tidak boleh ikut perkemahan itu"timpal Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya. Naruto kesal, ia melipat tangannya di dada, wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

"Tapi kenapa Temeeee!?"teriak Naruto.

"Kandunganmu memasuki trisemester pertama dobe, tidak baik kalau kau harus beraktifitas berat. Kau tahu kan di perkemahan nanti pasti kita akan melakukan banyak kegiatan yang melelahkan?" ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Tapi-"kalimat Naruto terpotong oleh jari telunjuk Sasuke yang menempel pada bibir mungilnya.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian dobe!" Sasuke beranjak dari bangku kantin lalu pergi kekelasnya.

Kiba cekikikan melihat Naruto yang diceramahi oleh Sasuke. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal pada Kiba lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Huft! Masa aku tak liburan sama sekali sih!"pekinya kesal.

"Haha, terima saja Naruto. Lagi pula apa yang dikatakan Sasuke-senpai itu ada benarnya juga tahu!"ucap Kiba.

"Tapi masa aku harus menghabiskan waktu liburanku sendirian?"ucapnya lesu.

BLETAK! Gaara menjitak manis kepala Naruto.

"Kau terlalu berlebiha Naru. Lagi pula perkemahan sekolah hanya berlangsung selama 4 hari" jelas Gaara.

"Benar kata Gaara. Kau kan bisa memanfaatkan waktu 4 hari itu untuk beristrahat Nar"ucap Kiba sambil memakan ramennya. Gaara pun sedang menyantap roti isi daging kesukaanya. Naruto menghela nafas pasrah, ketika ia memasukkan suapan pertama ramennya...

"Hoeeek! Hoeeek! Hoeeeek!" Naruto berlari kecil ke tong sampah yang berjarak beberapa langkah darinya. Kiba dan Gaara kaget. Kiba langsung menekan tengkuk Naruto lembut, sedangkan Gaara memegangi bahu Naruto agar tidak jatuh.

"Astaga Nar! Ayo kita ke UKS!"ajak Kiba lalu dibalas anggukan lemas dari Naruto. Naruto berjalan lemas dibantu Kiba dan Gaara menuju UKS. Sesampainya di UKS, Naruto langsung ditiduran di tempat tidur.

"Ugh, mual" rintihnya lesu. Gaara hanya tersenyum maklum sambil mengusap perut Naruto lembut, mencoba menyalurkan rasa nyaman pada Naruto. Kiba sibuk mengirim sms pada Shikmaru untuk memberi tahu Sasuke agar cepat datang ke UKS. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu UKS terbuka, terlihat Sasuke dengan nafas yang agak memburu langsung berjalan ke arah Naruto yang sedang menahan mual. Naruto langsung terduduk dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Teme, mual ugggh" rintihnya. Sasuke balas memeluk Naruto lalu mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

"Kita pulang saja ya?"tanya Sasuke dengan lembut sambil mengelus surai blonde Naruto. Naruto mengangguk lemas.

"Biar kami yang meminta izin dan mengambil tas Naruto, senpai"tawar Gaara diiringi anggukan Kiba.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke. Kiba dan Gaara pun pergi meninggalkan UKS. Suasana di dalam UKS jadi hening, hanya terdengar suara mual mual dari Naruto dan kata-kata penenang dari Sasuke.

"Dobe, sebaiknya hari ini kita beritahu tentang kehamilanmu. Nanti aku akan mengundang orang tua kita ke apartemen." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa tidak merepotkan? Pasti mereka sedang sibuk"ucap naruto dengan lemas.

"Tidak apa, mereka pasti memaklumi"timpal Sasuke dengan lembut. Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil. beberapa saat kemudian Kiba dan Gaara datang membawa tas Naruto. Setelah itu Sasuke menggendong Naruto kedalam mobilnya lalu bergegas pulang ke apatemen mereka.

"Hoeeek! Hoeeek! Hoeeeek!" Naruto berlari kecil kearah kamar mandi, Sasuke yang sedang mengganti baju langsung tancap gas kekamar mandi.

"Hoeeeek! Hoeeeek!ugggh hmmph Hoeeeeeek!" Sasuke langsung menahan tubuh Naruto dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk naruto pelan.

"Are you okay honey? Kita pergi kerumah sakit saja ya?"ujar Sasuke dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Naruto menggeleng lemas sambil menangis lalu memeluk Sasuke.

"Hiks, uggggh hiks mual teme...hiks... aku lelah, setiap makan pasti aku langsung mual seperti ini..."Sasuke mempererat pelukannya, setelah Naruto tenang, Sasuke menggendong naruto ke tempat tidur mereka. Sasuke membaringkan Naruto perlahan.

"Sebentar ya, aku akan menelpon orangtua kita. Setelah itu kau harus ke rumah sakit. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan, dobe!"ucap Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sasuke beranjak ke arah jendele.

"Konichiwa tou-san...aku ingin tou-san dan kaa-san ke apartemenku... ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan...ajak juga orangtua Naruto, tou-san... nanti aku beritahu detailnya...baiklah tousan, arigatou"klik! Sasuke mematikan sambungan telponnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya naruto ragu-ragu.

"Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi"jawab Sasuke. Sasuke duduk disamping Naruto lalu memeluk Naruto lembut.

"Teme..."

"Hn?"

"Maaf menyusahkanmu terus"ucap Naruto lirih. Naruto merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Sasuke khawatir dan menyusahkan Sasuke. Naruto ingat bagamana setiap malam Sasuke harus bangun untuk menenangkan naruto yang sering merasa mual.

"Kau tidak menyusahkan aku Dobe. Jangan bicara begitu"

"hhhmmmh" Naruto menghela nafasnya.

Setelah 20 menit, bel pintu apartemen Sasuke berbunyi. Sasuke segera membuka pintunya. Dan terlihatlah empat orang dewasa yang tersenyum

"Silahkan masuk" ucap Sasuke sambil membungkuk sopan. Mereka pun masuk kedalam. Mendengar ada tamu, naruto langsung bangkit dan berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Konichiwa chi-chi, ha-ha, tou-chan, kaa-chan" sapa Naruto dengan senyum manisnya. Naruto pergi ke dapur dan membuat minuman untuk orang yuanya dan Sasuke. Sasuke pun membantu membawakannya ke ruang tamu.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sasuke?" ucap Minato sambil tersenyum.

Diluar dugaan, Sasuke membungkuk dalam pada empat orang itu.

"Maafkan aku paman Minato, bibi Kushina, tou-san, Kaa-san, aku...aku" Sasuke agak ragu mengatakannya, takut dibantai oleh kedua orangtuanya dan Naruto. Naruto menunduk pasrah dan gugup.

"Ada apa suke? Bicara yang jelas sayang" ucap Mikoto, ibu Sasuke.

"Aku...meghamili Naruto..."

Hening

Hening

He- ...

"APA!?" pekik empat orang dewasa itu.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Naru-chan kan laki-laki?"tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Astaga! Kami lupa mengatakan kalau Naruto anak kami hemaprodite" ucap Minato gugup. Fugaku hanya melamun misterius. Terlihat aura menyeramkan dari Kushina, ibu dari Naruto.

"U-chi-ha- Sa-su-ke..."ucap Kushina dengan nada mencekam. Semuanya meneguk ludah masing-masing.

"A-anata... tenang dulu ya?" bujuk Minato pada Kushina.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! KAU SADAR TIDAK HAH! KAU MENGHAMILI ANAK TUNGGALKKU YANG MASIH BAU KENCUR! UMURNYA BARU 14 TAHUN! DASAR BEBEK GORENG SAUS KESAP SIALAN!"raung Kushina, namun langsung terdiam saat mendengar isakan kecil dari Naruto.

"Hiks, kumohon ha-ha jangan memarahi Suke... maaf kami yang melakukan sampai luar batasan... hiks hiks... tapi sungguh, aku tak keberatan mengandung buah hati dengan Suke... hiks hiks hiks"isak Naruto. Sasuke langsung memeluk erat Naruto, mencoba mengatakan bahwa ini akan baik-baik saja.

"Semuanya, maaf. Aku yang salah karena tak dapat menahan diriku. Tapi aku tak akan lari dari masalah ini. Aku dengan sangat sangat senang hati pasti bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai Naruto dan bayi kami. Aku ingin meminta restu kalian untuk mempersunting Naruto jadi 'istri'ku" ucap Sasuke dengan sangat mantap. Semuanya kaget, Naruto pun begitu. Naruto tak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan melamarnya sekarang. Empat orang tadi terdiam.

"Kalau Kaa-san pasti setuju" ucap Mikoto dengan senyumnya.

"Hn, tou-san memberi restu" timpal Fugaku.

"Chi-chi merestui kalian... Anata..."ucap Minato lalu menyenggol istrinya.

"Iya iya, aku restui kalian. Awas saja kau Uchiha kecil! kalau kau sampai menyakiti anak ku, ma-ti-lah-kau" ucap Kushina serius. Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Mereka pun lanjut mengobrol soal perencanaan pernikahan, kehamilan Naruto dan sebagainya. Mikoto dan Kushina menceramahi Naruto dan Sasuke tentang masalah-masalah dan segala yang berkaitan dengan kehamilan. Dan akhirnya sudah diputuskan, Sasuke dan Naruto akan menikah pada akhir musim panas.

Malam pun tiba, orang tua Naruto dan Sasuke sudah pulang. Kini terlihat Sasuke sedang mendekap Naruto dari belakan di jendela kamar mereka. Sesekali Sasuke mengecupi pipi chuby Naruto.

"Ne Suke-kun..."

"Hn?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya lega, mendapat restu dari semua orang tua kita"

"Ya, dan kau tahu? ibumu sempat membuatku takut tadi" ucap Sasuke dangan nada datarnya. Naruto terkikik geli. Susanan pun kembali hening, namun nyaman. Sasuke tak sengaja memperhatikan dada Naruto. Sasuke penasaran 'perasaanku saja, tapi kenapa dada Naruto terlihat membesar? Aku bahkan tidak meremasnya selama 2 minggu. Sasuke pun menyentuh dada Naruto, Sasuke masih mendekap naruto dari belakang. Naruto terlonjak kaget saat Sasuke meremas dadanya.

"Su-suke-kun a-apa yang kau la-lakukan?" tanya Naruto sangat gugup, wajahnya memerah karena perlakuan Sasuke. Sasuke tak menjawab, malah menyeret Naruto ke cermin dan membuka kancing kemeja Naruto, Naruto makin salaj tingkah. GYUUUUUT ! Gyuuuuuut! Sasuke meremas dada Naruto yang terekspos.

"Ngggggh te-teme mesum"desah Naruto.

"Lihatlah dobe, dadamu membesar, lumyan kenyal"ucap Sasuke dengan tampang tak bersalah. Naruto memperhatikan dadanya yang masih dimainkan oleh Sasuke.

"Ehhhh!? I-iya, membesar sedikit..."naruto gelagapan. Sasuke menyeringai dan Naruto brgidik ngeri. Sasuke membaingkan naruto di tempat tidur mereka. Sasuke langsung mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah nipple menonjol milik naruto.

"Ngggh aaah Suke-kunnnnh aah" Naruto mendesah hebat saat Sasuke menghisap dadanya dengan keras dan...

"Dobe, dadamu mengeluarkan ASI, lihat"tunjuk Sasuke ke nipple Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya kaget. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, Seringaian mesum Sasuke muncul. Tanpa babibu lagi, Sasuke meremas kuat dada kiri Naruto, sedanngnya Dada kiri Naruto dihisap kasar. Naruto menggeliat nikmat.

"AAAAh ah ah Shukeeeeh-kunnnh ah ah ah ah uuuh aaaaaah more- honey aaaah"desahnya lagi saat Sasuke mengocok 'si mungil' milik Naruto. Sasuke pun mengakhiri kegiatannya, Naruto kecewa.

"Suke-kunnh dilanjutkan saja..."desh Naruto.

"Kau menggodaku? Naughty Naru-chan" Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto. Naruto tampak gelisah menunggu sentuhan Sasuke. "Nggggghhhh Suke-kunn"desahnya manja. Sasuke makin menyeringai.

"Goda aku Dobe, supaya aku mau menyentuhmu"tantang Sasuke. Naruto mendengus kesal lalu melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Kini, ia telanjang bulat. Naruto duduk sambil melebarkan pahanya kedua tangannya meremas sensual dadanya sendiri. Glup! Sasuke menelan ludahnya.

"Touch me Suke-kunnnnh"desah Naruto masih meremas dadanya sendiri. Tapi, Sasuke masih jail dan mendiamkan Naruto. Naruto merangkak dan duduk dipangkuan Sasuke menghadap Sasuke langsung. Naruto menggesekan satu nipplenya langsung mengenai bibir Sasuke, Sasuke sempat kaget.

"Baiklah Dobe. Aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukan 17 ronde malam ini" ucap Sasuke sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya dan menunjukan seringaian.

"Kyaaaaaa! Tidak jadi!"pekik Naruto sambil berlari ke kamar mandi sambil memungut bajunya.

Dasar pasangan muda bergirah -_-"

[disini saya coba bikin pairing Sai dengan seseorang khekhekhe]

Hari ini, perkemahan sekolah dimulai. Para siswa SMA Konoha sudah berbaris rapi di pantai tempat mereka berkemah. Kakashi selaku ketua pelaksana memberi pengarahan pada murid-murid yang mengikuti perkemahan ini.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini perkemahan musim panas kita dimulai. Aku sudah membagi kamar kalian, satu kamar terdiri dari 5 orang. Aku akan memberi waktu kalian untuk berbenah dan istirahat sampai jam 7 malam, setelah itu, kalian datang kesini lagi untuk mengikuti acara api unggun bersama. Mengerti?"jelas Kakashi.

"MENGERTI SENSEI!"ucap semua murid kompak. Setelah itu Kakashi di bantu guru lain membagikan daftar kamar pada setiap kelas. Sai sekamar dengan Kiba, Shino, Haku, dan Choji. Mereka berlima pergi kekamar mereka.

Didalam kamar penginapan mereka, terdapat 5 tempat tidur dengan masing-masing meja kecil di sampingnya, satu buah tv ukuran lumayan besar, kamar mandinya pun nyaman.

Kiba langsung menghepaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

"Haaah capeknya, sayang Naruto tidak ikut" gumam Kiba.

"Wajar Kiba, tidak baik kan bagi kandungannya kalau Naruto harus beraktifitas banyak di perkemahan ini."timpal Sai. Kiba mengangguk setuju. Sai lah yang pertama selesai berbenah.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan dipantai dulu ya. Masih ada 5 jam lagi untuk berkumpul kan? Bye" ucapnya lalu pergi keluar kamar. Di jalan, Sai melihat Sasuke yang sedang melamun.

"DOOOR!" Sai mengagetkan Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit tersentak namun langsung kembali dengan wajag stoicnya.

"Kau mau membuatku jantungan?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendecih.

"Hehehe, sedih ya tidak ada Naru-chan disini?" tebak Sai. Sasuke hanya terdiam. Sungguh Sai iri pada Sasuke yang bisa mendapatkan hati Naruto, padahal Sai jauh lebih ramah dan lebih lembut daripada Sasuke. Sai pun memutuskan kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke pantai.

Dan, sampailah Sai di pantai. Banyak orang bermain dengn senangnya, ada yang berenang, berselancar, bermain volly, makan ice criem, dan masih banyak lagi. Saat Sai mau mendudukan dirinya dibawah pohon kelapa untuk menggambar, tiba-tiba sebuah bola volly membentur kepalanya.

DUK!

"I-itai" rintih Sai sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Hei, are you okay? Maaf aku tak sengaja"ucap seseorang dengan suara rendahnya yang menawan. Sai hanya sedikit menunduk, tak melihat wajah si pemukul dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku tak apa" si pemukul terpana pada sosok Sai yang manis dan lembut- menurutnya-. Tersadar dari lamunannya, si pemukukl mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sai berdiri. Dengan tenang Sai menerima uluran tangan itu lalu berdiri dan...

Pandangan mereka bertemu, hitam pekat bertemu cokelat. Sai terpesona melihat sosok sang pemukul. Tubuhnya tinggi dan kekar-kekar namun pas dengan badannya-, rambutnya yang sedikit panjang diikat setengah, stengah wajahnya tertutup poni, wajahnya tegas dan tampan, matanya tajam dan menakjubkan. 'tampan sekali' batin Sai. Sai yang wajahnya sedikit memerah langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Maaf ya, aku tak sengaja mengenaimu dengan bola tadi"pemuda itu meminta maaf lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa ko"ucap Sai sambil tersenyum lembut. Pemuda itu tersipu sedikit saat melihat senyum Sai lagi.

"Namau siapa?" tanya pemuda itu pada Sai. Sai sedikit kaget 'baru bertemu langsung menanyakan nama, aneh'batinnya sedikit curiga.{modue euy!}

"Sai, lalu kau?"Sai bertanya balik.

"Panggil aku...Utakata..." ucap pemuda yang ternyata bernama Utakata itu sambil tersenyum. Sai makin tersipu melihat senyum Utakata yang menawan.

"Hei! Utakata! cepat kemari! Ambil bolanya!" teriak seorang pemuda dengan tindikn diwajahnya ."Baik! tunggu sebentar Pein!"teriak Utakata. Utakata mengambil bola yang tadi iya pukul lalu beranjak pergi, tapi sebelum itu Utakata berjalan mendekati Sai. Dag dig dug! Jantung Sai berdetak tak Karuan. Kini jarak mereka berdua sangat dekat. Utakata membungkuk dan berbisik sangat dekat di telinga Sai, bahkan saking dekatnya, bibir Utakata menyentuh telinga Sai.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi...manis-ku"CUUUUP! Utakata mengecup pipi Sai. Sai terbelalak kaget, jantungnya serasa mau copot, wajahnya sudah merah padam. Utakata tersnyum meihat Sai, lalu berlri ke arah temannya sampai akhirnya tak terlihat lagi. Sai masih berdiri mematung sambil menyentuh pipi kanan yang tadi dicium oleh Utakata.

"A-a-apa-apan ta-tadi itu..." gumamnya. Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, Sai kembali ke kamarnya. Namun sepanjang perjalanan, Sai terus memikirkan Utakata dan kejadian tadi. Saat hendak membuka pintu kamar...kedip-kedip, Sai berkedip melihat seseorang yang ada di kamarnya. Dia sedang bermain kartu UNO dengan Kiba, Shino, dan Choji...

"Naru-chan?"tanya Sai heran. Naruto pun menengok.

"Eh? Sai! Ayo ikut main !"ajak Naruto.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa berada disini Naru-chan?"

"Oh, itu aku diajak kakak sepupu dan orang tuaku berlibur kesini. Saat aku tahu ternyata SMA Konoha menginap di tempat ini, aku langsung mencari kamar kalian, hehe" jelas Naruto dengan cengiran mentarinya. Sai hanya tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Dari pada bermain kartu, labih baik kau menemui Sasuke, Naru-chan. Dia melamun terus kalau tidak ada kau" ucap Sai,

"Eh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku pergi mengunjungi teme dulu ya? Jaa!" Naruto langsung beranjak pergi . Naruto segera menanyakan kamar sasuke pada penerima tamu. Setelah tahu kamar Sasuke, Naruto langsung melesat pergi ke kamar Sasuke.

TING TING TING! Naruto memencet bel pintu kamar Sasuke dan ...Krrieeeet!

"Suke-kun!"pekik Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke,

"Do-dobe? Ini kau" Sasuke kaget, namun langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Aku kesini diajak liburan oleh orang tuaku dan kakak sepupuku" Sasuke mengangguk dan langsung meumat bibir mungil milik Naruto,

"mmmphhh nggggh mph" Naruto mengalungkan legannya pada leher Sasuke.

Ciuman panas itu berlanjut, masing-masing dari mereka menikmati ciuman itu untuk melepas rindu mereka {padahal baru sehari ga ketemu!hadeuh!}. Setelah 10 menit berciumn, Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Dia sadar, Naruto pasti sesak kehabisan nafas.

"Hah hah hossh hosh hah teme! Kau mau membunuhku ya!?hah hah" pekik Naruto dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal .

"Hn. Miss you" jawab Sasuk masih dengan tampang datar dan watados.

"Eh! Em, umn miss you too" ucap Naruto sambil tersipu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu segera memeluk Naruto lagi.

Di balik tembok sekitar 3 meter dari Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri, terlihat Sakura sedang mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Kurang ajar. Lihat saja. Habislah kau UZUMAKI keparat!"desisnya pelan namun menyeramkan.

Tbc

Hehe maaf makin gaje


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

By:nohehelen

Disclaimer: om Masashi

Warning: BL, OOC pisaaan!, Alur cepat kaya shinkansen!, gaje, abal, payah, sinetron banget.

Makasih buat yang sudah review. Enjoy ^^

Maaf ya untu chapter ini super duper gaje, lagi ga ada inspirasi nih. Kalau ada yang mau usul, silahkan PM ke inbox

#Utakata POV

Astaga, aku benar-benar tak bisa berhenti melupakan wajah itu. Kulit pucatnya, wajah manisnya, tubuh rampingnya... astaga aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini, gah! Salahkan Sai yang punya wajah manis seperti itu!

Entah kenapa setelah kejadian salah lempar bola yang membawa berkah itu, aku jadi memikirkan Sai terus. Baru pertama kalinya aku memikirkan seseorang sampai sebegininya. Baru pertama kali aku mencintai seseorang sampai sebegininya, pokoknya aku harus bertemu lagi dengan Sai. Setelah itu aku akan mendekatinya. Semoga perasaanku terbalaskan.

#Utakata POV end

"Hei playboy gelembung! Kau mengerikan dengan tampang bodoh seperti itu. Tidak Senju sekali!"ucap seorang lelaki tampan dengan surai merah nya. Pria itu terkekeh saat melihat sahabatnya senyam-senyum sendiri sambil menutup mata, benar-benar bukan dirinya.

"Ck, urusai Kyuu!"dengus Utakata pada sahabatnya itu.

"Haha, kau kenapa sih Utakata? Dua hari belakangan kau mengalami mood swing yang derastis, tidak Senju sekali"ucap seorang lelaki dengan rambut klimis putihnya.

"Entahlah Hidan-nii, ada seseorang yang merebut perhatianku, aku sangat tertarik padanya."ucap Utakata santai. Hidan, dan Kyuubi terkekeh geli.

"Seorang playboy sepertimu bukankah selalu tertarik pada setiap orang yang terlihat menggoda dimatamu? Dasar bocah playboy" balas Hidan.

"Hhh, ini berbeda Hidan-nii. Mungkin ini karma dari Tuhan atas kelakuanku selama ini. Benar-benar merepotkan!"Utakata mengacak poninya sendiri. Utakata jadi menyesal karena selama ini dia sering mempermainkan hati wanita dan uke yang pernah ia kencani. Utakata selalu melakukan hubungan cinta satu malam dengan incarannya lalu meninggalkan incaran itu begitu saja. Namun sampai saat ini belum ada yang hamil karena perbuatan bodohnya, kenapa seperti itu? Karena Utakata selalu memakai pengaman supaya tidak kerepotan kalau nantinya ada yang hamil diantara mantan incarannya. Utakata menghela nafasnya lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas dalam dua hari ini. Hidan dan Kyuubi saling berpandangan, mereka rasa kali ini Utakata serius mencintai seseorang.

"Memangnya, kau mengenal orang itu kapan?"tanya Kyuubi.

"Dua hari yang lalu, saat aku pein dan yang lainnya sedang bermain Volly bersama wanita-wanita dipantai. Aku menangkis smash bola dari Pein, namun tak sengaja mengenainya. Akhirnya kami berkenalan. Dan bodohnya, aku lupa meminta nomor ponselnya" Ucap Utakata sembari mendengus kesal lalu mengacak rambut coklatnya itu.

"Di pantai sebelah mana?"tanya Hidan.

"DI pantai sebelah utara yang ada penginapan dan lapangan besar, satu kompleks dengan villa mu Kyuu"ucap Utakata santai.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin dia adalah salah satu murid dari SMA Konoha"ucap Kyuubi sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Hah? Masa sih?"tanya Utakata penasaran.

"Hhhh, Kau tahu kan bocah gelembung, kompleks ini milik keluarga Uzumaki. Hanya orang-orang yang sudah mendapat izin saja yang bisa mondar mandir dan masuk kompleks ini. Di sini ada 2 penginapan dan villa utama. Villa utama sudah kita tempati. Penginapan kecil juga sudah ditempati oleh keluarga dari paman dan bibiku untuk berlibur. Nah penginapan besar sedang disewa oleh SMA Konoha untuk perkemahan musim panas. Jadi orang yang kau maksud itu mungkin saja murid dari SMA Konoha" jelas Kyuubi dengan panjang lebar. Utaka menimang-nimang perkataan Kyuubi barusan.

"Kau tahu dari mana penginapan besar sedang disewa oleh SMA Konoha Kyuu?" tanya Utakata.

"Ck, kau tahu kan Kakashi-senpai? Itu lho kekasih Iruka-nii. Dia yang menyewa penginapan langsung pada kununtuk acara sekolah tempat ia mengajar, soalnya dia yang jadi Ketua pelaksananya" jawab Kyuubi malas. Utakata mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya girang dan senang. Hidan terkekeh geli, baru kali ini ia melihat Utakata sangat serius dengan seseorang. Didalam hatinya, Hidan berterimakasih pada orang yang sudah membuat Utakata sedikit berubah. Setidaknya Utakata mungin tidak akan menyakiti perasaan orang lain setelah ini.

"Eh, bukannya kita nanti akan perform diacara api unggun? Jangan bilang kalau acara api unggun itu milik..." Ucap Utakata menggantung, baru menyadari hal ini. Yah Utahata, Hidan, Kyuubi, Pein dan seluruh anggota akatsuki memang datang ke pantai ini untuk berlibur karena libur semester dari Universitas mereka. Namun, setelah 3 hari berlibur, Kakashi yang senior mereka meminta tolong untuk mengisi acara api unggun dengan mempersembahkan lagu-lagu. Sebenarnya Kakashi meminta tolong hanya pada Konan dan Utakata, soalnya Konan dan Utakata sangat mahir bahkan profesional dalam bidang tarik suara dan musik- namun pada akhirnya, semua Akatsuki jadi terlibat dan ingin juga memeriahkan acara api unggun nanti. Kakashi hanya menggeleng geli saat melihat Akatsuki mencak-mencak padanya.

"Ya, kita akan perform di acara api unggun milik SMA Konoha" ucap Kyuubi santai dengan seringainya. Utakata pun ikut menyeringai.

"What a lucky day, huh?" Hidan menggoda adiknya, Utakata.

"Hehe, iya hari ini aku beruntung sekali Hidan-nii" ucap Utakata. 'Manis, kita akan bertemu lagi' batin Utakata senang dan tak sabar menunggu pukul 8 nanti.

~kita balik ke Sasunaru~

Saat ini Sasuke dan Naruto sedang makan siang dengan Minato juga Kushina di peginapan tempat keluarga Naruto berlibur. Sasuke dan Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Minato dan Kushina. Suasana makan siang diantara mereka sangat hangat dan tenang. Sedikit terlihat Sasuke masih agak canggung dihadapan Kushina. Jujur saja, Sasuke agak ngeri jika melihat amarah Kushina seperti tempo hari saat pelamaran Naruto.

"Ne, teme. Kau kenapa? Melamun terus"ucap Naruto penuh kelembutan sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum sedikit-ingat, SEDIKIT-

"Hn, tidak apa-apa dobe"balas Sasuke.

"Ne, teme. Temani aku berjalan ke pantai ya? Ya?"pinta Naruto dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Hn"

"Uuuuh teme, jangan membalas 'Hn' terus!"timpal Naruto.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo" Sasuke dan Naruto pun bangkit berdiri lalu berpamitan dengan Minato dan Kushina.

Dan kini sepasang kekasih itu sedang berjalan bergandengan mesra di tepi pantai.

"Umn, Suke?"

"Hn?"

"Aku, bahagia. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat melahirkan anak kita. Aku tak sabar"ucap Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Hm, aku pun tak sabar Naru. Aku juga bahagia."Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu mengecup kening Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa tersipu malu. Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke, Sasuke sempat kaget namun beberapa detik kemudian ia hanya tersenyum lembut lalu membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Kenapa? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Hmm?" tanya Sasuke. Ah, Sasuke memang selalu tau gelagat dari Naruto. Naruto sedikit tersentak.

"Kau tak akan meniggalkan aku kan?"ucap Naruto lirih. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya 'ada apa dengan si dobe? Tidak biasanya' batin Sasuke.

"Hn, aku janji tak akan meninggalkanmu dobe"jawab Sasuke.

"Jangan mengkhianati aku Suke-kun. Kumohon "ucap Naruto sambil mempererat pelukannya. Sasuke pun mempererat pelukannya pada naruto.

"Mana bisa aku mengkhianatimu Naru. Kenapa? Da hal yang mengganggu mu?"selidik Sasuke namun Naruto menggeleng lemah. Sebenarnya beberapa hari ini dia mendapat teror sms dari seseorang. Pesan-pesan yang ia terima sangat mengerikan dan berisi ancaman agar Naruto menjauhi Sasuke.

"Naru, kau tidak boleh banyak pikiran dulu. Tak baik untuk perkembangan anak kita. Tenang, aku ada bersama mu. Aku akan menjagamu, Aku mencintaimu"ucap Sasuke penuh dengan kemantapan juga ketulusan. Naruto tersenyum lega didalam pelukan sang terkasih.

"Arigatou Suke-kun. Aku juga mencintaimu"balas Naruto. Dan mereka pun berjalan menelusuri pantai lagi.

Kretak! Terdengar suara gertakan rahang dari seseorang di balik pohon tak jauh dari tempat sepasang kekasih itu berada. Ternyata sedari tadi orang itu mendengar semua percakapan Sasuke dan naruto. Airmata membanjiri pipinya, hatinya benar-benar geram sekarang.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun! Kenapa kau tak pernah melihatku!? Kenapa harus si pirang menjijikan itu!? Kenapa bukan aku yang kau cintai!? Padahal aku menintaimu!"isak orang itu, ternyata dia Sakura. Tiba-tiba.

"Hentikan semua tingkah busuk mu Sakura! Tak bisakah kau membiarkan mereka bahagia!?" seru Sai yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Aku tidak bisa Sai! Aku mencintai Sasuke-kun! Dia hanya milikku!"uacp Sakura seperti orang yang kehilangan kewarasannya. Sebenarnya Sai agak bergidik melihat Saukura yang seperti ini.

"Itu namanya bukan cinta Sakura! Kau sudah terobsesi pada Sasuke! Sadarlah Sakura! Kau sudah seperti orang yang hilang kewarasannya!"bentak Sai.

"Terserah apa katamu. Yang pasti Sasuke hanya milikku. Dan kalaupun aku tak bisa memilikinya, maka tak ada seorang pun yang boleh memilikki Sasuke! Akan aku habisi siapa saja yang mengganggu ku! Termasuk si blonde jalang itu" ucap Sakura mengerikan.

"Kau menyedihkan Sakura! Tak akan ku biarkan Naru kau sentuh sedikit saja!"tantang Sai. Sakura hanya mendengus geli dan memandang remeh Sai.

"Begitu kah? Kita lihat saja Sai." Ucap Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan Sai. Sedangkan Sai hanya menunduk lesu, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Skip time

#acara api unggun.

Acara api unggun pun dimulai, sebenarnya acara ini tak cocok disebut 'acara api unggun'. Kenapa tak cocok? Lihat saja , mana ada acara api unggun menggunakan panggung-meskipun panggung kecil-? author tidak mengerti apa isi kepala Kakashi-sensei sang ketua pelaksana kgiatan ini.

"Kakashi-kun kenapa acara api unggunnya seperti ini? Kenapa malah ada panggung? Yang namanya acara api unggun berarti harus ada api unggunnya, tapi ini kok tidak ada?" Tanya seorang pemuda manis. Iruka.

"Acara api unggunnya dibatalkan Iru-koi"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Di kompleks pantai ini ternyata tidak boleh membuat api unggun, penjaganya bilang bisa menimbulkan polusi udara. Aku pun tahu hal ini baru beberapa hari sebelum perkemahan di mulai. Jadi aku mengadakan panggung hiburan dan games untuk para murid saja" jelas Kakashi. Iruka hanya mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah ayo, sepertinya anak-anak sudah berkumpul."ajak Iruka pada Kakashi. Kakashi membuka masker wajahnya lalu mendekap Iruka, tangan nakalnya meremas pantat kenyal milik Iruka.

"E-eh? Kakashi ngggh a-apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Iruka dengan gugup berusaha menahan desahannya. Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Iruka.

"Kita lakukan seronde bagaimana hmmmmmh?" bisik Kakashi dengan mesranya.

"Nikmati aku, tapi jangan masuki aku malam ini. Besok kita masih ada kegiatan Kashi-kun." Tawar Iruka. Kakashi menyeringai. "Hmmh ya baiklah, rasakan setiap remasanku Iru-KOI" dan tanpa babibu lagi, sang guru mesum langsung menerjang Iruka. Kakashi melumat ganas bibir Iruka.

"Mmph nggh mppph!" desah Iruka. Beberapa menit kemudian Kakashi mulai melumat, menjilat, menghisap leher menggoda milik sang uke tercinta. Iruka hanya menengadahkan kepalanya, membiarkan Kakashi bermain lehernya. Iruka benar-benar menikmati sentuhan dari Kakashi.

"Nggh aah Kakashi-kunnhh" desahnya.

"Nggh Iruka, tubuhmu benar-benar nikmat"desah Kakashi kini bermain ganas di dada mulus Iruka.

"Aaaaah jangan gigit nipple ku terlalu keraAAAAAHk ah ah AAAh Kashi –kun sudah ku bilang jangan masuki aku malam ini!" pekik Iruka sebal. Iruka menjauhkan diri dari Kakashi yang mulai memasukkan jarinya di hole nikmat milik Iruka. Kakashi hanya mendengus.

"Yare- yere, gomen aku kelepasan. Kita lanjutkan?"Kakashi mulai mendekat lagi, namun langsung di tolak Iruka.

"Tidak, kita harus pergi sekarang, kasihan murid-murid pasti sudah menunggu " kata Iruka yang kini sedang merapikan penampilannya. Kakashi hanya mendengus sebal 'gagal deh dapat jatah' batinnya. Setelah bersiap, mereka pergi meninggalkan kamar penginapan mereka lalu bergegas menghampiri murid-murid di lapangan.

Dan kehebohn di acara yang katanya 'api unggun akan di mulai

Tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

**Touch me more ah Suke-kun**

**chapter 8**

**By: nohehelen**

**Warning: gaje, alur ngebut, boys love, mature conten.**

**Maaf author baru update sekarang, hehe. ini chapter khusus untuk UtaSai**

...

Saat ini acara malam SMA konoha sedang berlangsung. Murid-murid terlihat antusias dengan acara ini. Namun tidak dengan Sai Shimura, pemuda itu hanya duduk diam di barisan paling belakang sambil melamun.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan Naru-chan' batin Sai sedih dan bingung saat ini. 'Aku akan memberi tahu Sasuke nanti, minimal supaya Naru-chan lebih dijaga'. Sai terus melamun, dan tidak memperhatikan acara malam bahkan Sai tidak mengikuti games-games menarik yang dibuat oleh panitia guru, entahlah malam ini Sai sedang resah.

**Di back stage panggung acara malam**

**Utakata POV'**

Aku dan Konan sedang berlatih sebentar di belakang panggung, sedikit fingering agar tangan ku tak keram saat bermain gitar nanti. Sampai sekarang aku tak bisa melepaskan Sai dari pikiranku, astaga aku bisa gila kalau begini teruuus!

"Utakata, sebentar lagi kau tampil solo. Bersiaplah sekarang!" ucap Kakashi-senpai, aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan tersenyum kikuk.

"eh, o-oke hehe" aku ambil gitar kesayanganku dan mengikuti Kakashi, aku menyeringai. Semoga saja Sai memag benar murid SMA konoha. Hmm, manis aku tak sabar bertemu lagi. Kakashi menepuk bahuku.

"Ayo, tunjukkan pesonamu bocah playboy!"seru Kakashi,

"Hehehe aku tampil dulu ya" jawabku dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kakashi senpai. Aku berjalan hingga duduk di kursi yang tepat berada di tengah panggung, aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Kulihat banyak wanita yang berbisik-bisik, Haaaah memang susah ya jadi orang yang mempesona. Tiba-tiba pandanganku terkunci pada satu sosok pemuda yang selama ini terus menghantui pikiranku, Sai... eh tapi kok dia terlihat murung ya? astaga ada apa dengan Sai-ku!? aku segera tersadar dari pikiranku dan mulai memetik gitar, namun pandanganku terus tertuju pada Sai.

**High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life.**

**Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time.**

**Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends.**

**A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and i drown in you again.**

Ku nyanyikan awal lagu, masih dengan pandangan yang tertuju hanya pada Sai-ku yang manis. oh kumohon, jangan bersedih seperti itu! lihatlah aku Sai! batinku miris.

**'Cause you are the piece of me, i wis i didn't need**

**chasing relentlessly, still fight and i don't know why?**

Huaaah, ku lihat Sai mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan perlahan melihat ke arah panggung. Saat pandangan kami bertemu, mata Sai membelalak melihatku. Ouuu yeeeaaaah dia melihatku sekarang! aku sangat senang, ku berikan senyuman lembut padanya. uh oh lihatlah wajahnya yang memerah! manis sekaliiiiiiiii ! Kunyanyikan bagian reff dan tersenyum lebih lembut dan tulus tepat ke arahnya, lihatlah wajahnya makin memerah.

**if our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**

**if our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

gaaaah aku sudah tak tahan ingin bertemu dengan Sai. Ku hentikan nyanyian dan juga petikan gitarku. Aku melompat ke bawah panggung dan berjalan kearah Sai sambil memandanginya intens.

**Normal POV'**

Utakata terus berjalan ke arah Sai. Sai membatu melihat Utakata dengan pandangannya yang seolah berkata -aku sudah tak tahan ingin memakanmu-. Sai menggelengkan kepalaanya keras.

"Kita bertemu lagi manis"ucap Utakata. Sai menengadahkan kepalanya dengan gerakan patah-patah dan seketika tubuhnya membeku.

"E-eh? k-kau yang salah melempar bola waktu itu kan? AAAAAHHH! hei apa yang kau lakukan! lepaskan aku!" Sai terpekik mendapati dirinya tengah di gendong ala pengantin oleh Utakata. Semua murid bersiul menggoda dan itu sukses membuat Sai menenggelamkan wajahnya di cekuk leher Utakata karena malu. Utakata terkekeh geli dan langsung membawa Sai pergi.

Sai tidak sadar bahwa Utakata mmembawa dirinya jauh ke arah pantai. Utakata menurunkan Sai dan langsung memenjara Sai dengan kedua tangannya, Sai bersandar di batang pohon kelapa.

"Kita bertemu lagi Sai" ucap Utakata dengan senyuman lembutnya. Sai menundukan kepalanya, wajahnya memerah melihat wajah tampan Utakata. Utakata menarik dagu Sai dan -DEG! wajah Sai yang memerah dan bibirnya yang sedikit membuka seolah berkata -makan aku sekarang- membuat Utakata harus menelan ludah.

"Astaga kau manis sekali sihh!"ucap Utakata sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"E-eh!? A-apa ka-ka katamu t-tadi!?" Sai salah tingkah, seketika tubuhnya serasa memanas.

Utakata sudah sangat tidak tahan melihat Sai yang sangat menggoda. Sai terbelalak kaget saat sesuatu yang kenyal melumat bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba, ternyata Utakata mencium Sai.

"Mppph...ngggh" Sai mendesah saat bokongnya diremas-remas oleh Utakata. Sai mencoba mendorong dada bidang Utakata dan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, namun Utakata jauhlah lebiih kuat dan alhasil Sai hanya mencengkram erat kemeja Utakata di bagian dada. Jujur saja Sai sangat menikmati kecupan panas dari Utakata.

Utakata mengakhiri ciuman panasnya, Sai hampir jatuh karena tubuhnya terasa lemas. Untungnya Utakata segera mendekap Sai. Utakata mengigit leher Sai.

"Aaaah! hen ngggh ah ti-kan! ku mohonnnh ah" ucap Sai diselingi desahan yang membuat libido Utakata naik. Utakata mengangkat Sai dan mendudukan Sai di kaki kananya yang bersandar pada Batang pohon lalu merobek kemeja Sai. Sai membelalak kaget.

"A-apa yang kau la-AAAAHHHH!" desah Sai saat Utakata menggigit ganas niplenya. Entah sejak kapan Sai sudah tak memakai celananya. Utakata mengocok kejantanan Sai dengan kasar dan menghasilkan desahan erotis dari Sai.

"AAAh ah ah nggggggh aaaaah Hiks...hiks... kumohon hentikan...hiks hiks hiks " Sai menangis sambil gemetar. Utakata tersentak melihat Sai menangis. Utakata menurunkan Sai perlahan.

"Maaf maaf maaf maaf Sai, maaf aku kelepasan" ucap Utakata sambil membelai pipi Sai. Sai menyentak tangan Utakata. Utakata membelalak kaget. Sai segera memakai celana nya. Sai hendak pergi namun tangannya di tahan oleh Utakata.

"Hei, tunggu Sai! Maaf aku tadi kele-" ucapan Utakata terpotong oleh isakan Sai.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU...HIKS HIKS HIKS HIKS A-APA SALAHKU PADAMU! HIKS HIKS HIKS KE-KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI! HIKS AKU BENCI PADAMU!" isak Sai, Utakata membatu mendengar kata-kata Sai. Sai terus berlari sambil menutup mulutnya supaya isakan tangis tak terdengar. Utakata berlari mengejar Sai.

Sai berhenti berlari di balkon wisma tempat SMA konoha menginap. Balkon sangat sepi karena acara malam masih berlangsung. Sai terus menngis sambil menundukan kepala. Mimpi apa dia semalah? hampir diperkosa oleh orang yang baru ia kenal. Sai tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekat kearahnya sambil memegang pisau tajam.

...

"Astaga dimana Sai?!" ucap Utakata frustasi sambil mengacak poninya. Entah kenapa, Utakata merasakan kalau dia harus segera pergi ke balkon. dan betapa terkejutnya Utakata saat melihat ada seseorang yang hendak menikam Sai dari belakang. Orang itu menghujam Sai dengan pisaunya, namun yang tertusuk bukanlah Sai, tapi Utakata yang terkena tusukan pisau itu. Sai tersentak kaget saat ada orang yang memeluknya dari belakang ,dan ternyata Utakatalah yang memeluknya. Utakata terjatuh dan Sai langsung memeluknya. Sai tersentak saat melihat seseorang yang hendak menikamnya dengan pisau lagi. Sai memejamkan matanya pasrah.

"Hei siapa disana! sedang apa kau!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Orang misterius itu langsung berlari saat mengetahui bahwa dia akan ketahuan.

"A-astaga Suke! Suke! kemari!" teriak orang tadi yang tenyata Naruto. Sasuke langsung berlari ke tempat Naruto. "Ada apa Naru? kau sakit? ada yang melukaimu?" tanya Sasuke Kawatir yang melihat kekasihnya menangis, dan Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto. Sasuke terbelalak saat melihat Sai duduk memeluk seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Astaga Utakata!" Sasuke menuntun naruto ke tempat Sai.

"Apa yang terjadi Sai!" bentak Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak tahu... tadi-tadi ada se-seorang yang hendak menikamku, tapi- tapi aku... dia- utakata yang malah terluka" isak Sai. Sasuke langsung menelpone polisi dan juga kakaknya. Naruto memeluk Sai, mencoba menenangkan Sai.

"Sai, sudah ne, tenang. polisi dan ambulance sudah datang"ucap Naruto lembut, Sai hanya mengangguk lemas.

kyaaaaaaaaa! maaf gejos bin gaje

bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan SasuNaru dan pair lainnya? nantikan di chapter berikitnya


End file.
